Mr Actor and Ms Actor
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: [HIATUS] "Apa kau percaya kiamat?" "Entahlah, kenapa?" "Karna sehari setelah kiamat baru aku mau bermain film denganmu!" Jeon Wonwoo, yang hidupnya sedatar wajahnya hingga ia dipaksa bermain film BL demi membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya. SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON!
1. Chapter 1

Mr Actor and Ms Actor

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babehnya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YAOI, Light OOC, Polos!Wonwoo, Mesum!Mingyu (?), alur gak jelas, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kalian percaya takdir?

Kalau Wonwoo tidak, baginya, takdir itu tidak pernah ada karna yang menentukan hidupnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jika dia ingin makan, dia tinggal makan. Jika dia tidak menginginkan suatu hal, dia tinggal mengatakannya. Semua mudah, semua diatur sesuai keinginannya.

Wonwoo itu pemuda biasa, dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Semenjak masuk sekolah hingga berkuliah dia bukanlah anak yang populer di kalangan wanita. Keluarganya juga bukanlah keluarga yang kaya. Intinya, Wonwoo itu pemuda biasa.

Biasa dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Marganya Jeon, dia tidak tinggal di lingkungan perumahan yang elit. Otaknya juga biasa-biasa saja, tidak pintar, namun juga bukanlah yang terbodoh. Setidaknya nilai tidaklah penting, yang penting ia dapat lulus ke tingkat selanjutnya.

Atau setidaknya Wonwoo tidak perlu mengikuti ujian perbaikan, Wonwoo sudah amat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karna kecelakaan, itulah satu hal yang membuat Wonwoo sebenarnya bukanlah pemuda yang terlalu biasa.

Sekitar enam bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian menyedihkan itu, Wonwoo tidak dapat berlama-lama bersedih, dia juga bukan tipe melankolis─walaupun sempat tidak ingin makan berhari-hari karna tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Tapi satu hal yang Wonwoo tahu.

Mau dia tidak makan pun tidak akan ada yang sadar apalagi peduli. Lagipula, memangnya air mata dapat membayar tagihan kuliah dan listrik di rumah?

Jadi karna dia menanamkan hal tersebut di dalam kepalanya setiap hari, Wonwoo akhirnya kembali bangkit, dia tidak melamun berkepanjangan lagi seperti sebelumnya, Wonwoo harus mencari pekerjaan karna tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghidupi dirinya.

Wonwoo kembali melakukan kesehariannya, ia bekerja menjadi pelayan di suatu restoran, walaupun gajinya tidak seberapa setidaknya itu dapat menyicil biaya kuliahnya. Wonwoo juga menjual beberapa barang miliknya yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Wonwoo harus hidup hemat.

Tidak banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya, disamping wajah Wonwoo yang kurang ramah lingkungan, status sosialnya itu menjadi hal lain yang menempa dirinya, dunia memang kejam tapi Wonwoo tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu.

Wonwoo ingin sekali menjadi aktor, atau setidaknya ia berharap wajahnya dapat muncul pada satu lembar halaman suatu majalah. Jadi karna itu impiannya dari kecil ia selalu berpikir untuk mengikuti casting di beberapa agensi.

Berbagai jenis agensi telah ia masuki─maksudnya, telah dicobanya. Wonwoo memilih untuk mencoba pada agensi kecil dahulu─karna kesempatan untuk lolos mungkin lebih besar. Wonwoo dengan semangat yang membuncah segera saja mengetik daftar riwayat hidupnya untuk dikirim.

Dan saat dia diundang untuk melakukan wawancara, Wonwoo bangun begitu pagi untuk bersiap dan berangkat dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi yakin bahwa dirinya akan diterima─

"Tubuhmu tinggi, dan kulitmu juga bagus. Tapi, apakah kau memiliki kelainan dalam masalah pencernaan? Karna tubuhmu itu kurus sekali."

"Apakah saat kau kecil kau memiliki penyakit cacing? Aku rasa kau harus menggemukkan dirimu sedikitnya beberapa kilo."

"Bukannya aku bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi, aku khawatir kau akan terbang tertiup angin jika kita sedang melakukan pemotretan, kau tau, lokasi shoot kita biasanya terletak di daerah pergunungan."

─namun nyatanya selalu perkataan itu yang didapatkannya, dengan berbagai jenis bahasa pengucapan, tapi intinya adalah Wonwoo itu kurus, badannya terlalu kurus. Dan Wonwoo selalu menggeram setiap selesai melakukan wawancara.

"Apakah tubuhku sekurus itu hingga tidak ada yang ingin menerimaku begini?!"

Akhirnya Wonwoo pasti akan pulang dengan harapan yang berterbangan ke segala arah. Melangkah lungkai seolah terdapat awan hitam pekat disekelilingnya yang dengan setia menghatuinya─atau mungkin sedang mengejeknya, dan memberikannya cengiran lebar.

Wonwoo juga pernah mencoba mengikuti casting di agensi besar.

Apakah Wonwoo perlu menceritakan hasil akhirnya? Sepertinya tidak, jika diingat-ingat lagi, Wonwoo rasanya ingin menyumpahi tante-tante sombong yang tadi mengatakan tubuhnya terlalu kurus dan lemah itu lagi─sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah menyumpahinya beberapa kali dalam hati.

Akhirnya ada satu agensi yang menerimanya untuk bermain suatu film─sebenarnya itu mungkin hanyalah sinetron receh yang biasa ditayangkan di televisi dengan plot, alur, ending yang sudah sangat dihafal di luar kepala(jangan lupakan juga para pemain yang memiliki akting begitu jelek itu.)

Wonwoo bahagia luar biasa, dia rasanya ingin melompat bahagia, menanggalkan _image_ pemuda emonya dan memeluk erat si tante-tante berponi rata yang menerimanya untuk menjadi salah satu pemain sinteron receh tersebut.

Tapi akhirnya semua itu tidak dilakukannya, khayalan akan memeluk tante-tante berponi rata itu hanya berlari-lari di kepalanya seolah itu adalah lintasan mobil balap, jadi, Wonwoo tetap memasang wajah datarnya, lalu tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui kabar itu.

Wonwoo sudah bersiap untuk tahap selanjutnya, menandatangani kontrak, Wonwoo bahkan sampai berlatih membuat tanda tangan dulu di rumah sampai berlembar-lembar buku dan tinta pena terbuang percuma.

Namun hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak kunjung datang, Wonwoo bingung, bukankah seorang calon aktor harus melakukan suatu kontrak? Rasa pernasaran itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Sebelum Wonwoo keluar dan kembali besok, Wonwoo akhirnya bertanya.

"Maaf, apakah aku tidak perlu menandatangani kontrak apapun?"

Dia hanya tersenyum, lipstik super merahnya makin silau saat cahaya lampu menyinarinya, "Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu datang ke alamat yang kuberikan tadi kepadamu."

Wonwoo tidak bertanya apapun lagi, tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada setitik rasa pernasaran dalam dirinya,

"Yang penting aku menjadi aktor, YEAH!"

Seseorang yang sedang melompat-lompat sambil berteriak itu bukan Jeon Wonwoo, itu benar-benar bukan Jeon Wonwoo, percayalah.

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang Wonwoo mendengar curhatan beberapa teman-temannya yang galau karna putus cinta, mereka akan menangis tersedu-sedu karna ditinggal kekasihnya, atau mungkin diselingkuhi oleh kekasihnya.

Katanya rasanya begitu sakit, seperti jantung dan hatinya ditusuk bersamaan, atau seperti telur mentah yang digenggam kuat sampai pecah, dan hancur. Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu, maksudnya apa coba? Mana mungkin jantung dan hati dapat ditusuk secara bersamaan.

Tapi hari ini Wonwoo tahu apa arti sakit hati sesungguhnya.

Wonwoo memang menjadi salah satu pemain dalam sinteron itu─kita sebut saja ini drama supaya lebih enak didengar.

Tapi perannya hanyalah menjadi pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang tak tentu arah, dan ini sudah take kesekian belas kalinya semenjak pagi tadi, dan bahkan si sutradara itu masih belum mandapatkan shoot yang bagus untuk adegan 'suasana ramai di jalanan'.

Haruskah Wonwoo berkata kasar?!

Wonwoo sangat senang saat mengetahui dia dapat menjadi salah satu pemain dalam sebuah drama, tapi nyatanya dia hanyalah dijadikan pemain figuran pejalan kaki yang bahkan wajahnya sama sekali tak terekam.

Hidup Wonwoo memang biasa, terlampau biasa malah, tapi saking biasa hidupnya Wonwoo sering merasa ia hanyalah seorang pecundang yang menyedihkan.

Wonwoo merasa sakit hati, jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati?

Lalu setelah kejadian itu dia berhenti mengikuti berbagai casting, tidak berniat untuk menggapai cita-citanya yang satu itu lagi, meninggalkan segala impian yang sebelumnya pernah diidam-idamkannya.

Ini tahun terakhirnya berkuliah, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk fokus pada pendidikannya. Kehidupannya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada masalah apapun yang menghampiri dirinya.

Wonwoo menikmati kehidupan biasanya ini, dia dapat hidup dengan tenang. Berkuliah, bekerja, menikah dengan seorang gadis dan memiliki anak dimasa depan. Impian Wonwoo begitu sederhana seperti kebanyakan manusia pada umumnya.

Tapi seolah dia sedang dipermainkan takdir, di malam hari yang gelap pintu rumahnya diketuk kasar, saat mendengar ketukan itu, Wonwoo keluar untuk melihat siapa tamu penuh 'tata kramanya' malam ini.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau harus membayar hutangmu!"

Baru saja Wonwoo membuka pintu dia sudah disembur dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak diduganya, Wonwoo menatap tajam kedua tamunya malam ini.

"Hutang? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa pernah berhutang dengan siapapun!" dari suaranya jelas Wonwoo tidak terima dituduh seperti ini, dia memang tidak kaya tapi dia tidak pernah meminjam uang kepada siapapun, bisa saja dia melaporkan kepada polisi akan perihal ini.

Ada dua orang pria berpakaian hitam yang mengunjungi rumah Wonwoo malam ini, keduanya berbadan besar, yang satu matanya bulat, yang lainnya memiliki bibir tebal.

Si bibir tebal berujar, "Bukan kau, tapi kedua orang tuamu."

Wonwoo agak ling lung, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karna terperangah.

"Mereka berhutang delapan juta Won kepada Tuan kami, kami tahu mereka sudah meninggal, jadi kau yang harus membayar hutang mereka sekarang!" kali ini si mata bulat yang berujar, matanya melotot menyebalkan ke arah Wonwoo, Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas melihat kilat mengejek pada kedua bola mata itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kalian!" Sergah Wonwoo.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, kau lihat saja ini." Salah satu diantara mereka melemparkan sebuah map bewarna merah kepada Wonwoo dan memberi isyarat Wonwoo untuk membaca map tersebut dengan saksama.

Mereka melanjutkan perkataannya, "Itu adalah surat perjanjian antara ayahmu dengan Tuan kami, jika kau tidak ingin membayar, kau akan masuk penjara!"

Wonwoo kesal sekali dengan nada suara mereka, tidak dapatkah mereka meminta dengan baik-baik? Memangnya Wonwoo ini apa? Pesuruh mereka?

Namun Wonwoo tahu jika keadaannya terancam sekarang, ia memiliki hutang yang amat besar, bisa saja kedua orang ini memukulinya dan pasti dia kalah dalam perkelahian itu, tapi dia tidak mungkin dapat mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dengan cepat.

Wonwoo kembali berujar setelah sadar ia sudah terlalu lama terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Siapa bos kalian? Aku akan berbicara dengannya."

Si mata bulat tertawa mengejek, Wonwoo makin yakin jika dia memang hobi merendahkan orang lain. "Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu, tapi jika kau tetap ingin melakukannya. Silahkan saja temui Tuan Seungcheol."

Wonwoo makin terperangah, jadi kedua orang tuanya meminjam uang pada Seungcheol? Kakak sepupunya itu? Ini bukan perkara sulit! Setidaknya Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang sulit untuk Wonwoo bujuk, dia akan menemuinya.

Semoga saja begitu.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi dari sini. Aku akan berbicara dengan Tuan kalian untuk masalah ini."

Si bibir tebal mendecih lalu berujar tajam, "Jika kami disuruh kembali kesini lagi untuk menagih hutangmu, kau tidak akan selamat saat hari itu tiba karna kau telah membuang waktu kami."

Wonwoo hanya menatap datar walaupun sorot takut terpancar jelas pada kedua matanya saat mendengar ancaman mereka, jika Wonwoo tidak dapat membujuk Seungcheol untuk memberikannya keringanan, maka tamatlah dia di tangan kedua pria ini.

"Kau tidak dapat macam-macam denganku, aku ini sepupu Tuan kalian."

"Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang terjadi."

Setelah mereka mengatakan hal itu, mereka berdua pergi dari rumah Wonwoo, meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dengan kepala yang begitu sakit.

"Eomma, Appa, kenapa kalian membebankan hal seperti ini kepadaku?" Wonwoo berujar lirih, dia ingin marah. Tapi dia tidak mungkin marah kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

"Aku harus menemui Seungcheol hyung besok."

.

.

.

Wonwoo memandang takjub pada gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya, ini rumah Seungcheol? Kenapa besar sekali? Pemuda pemilik marga Jeon itu membaca kembali alamat yang dimaksud, memastikan apakah alamat itu benar.

Tangannya menarik beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada sang supir taksi, setelah itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk utama yang dapat terbuka sendiri itu.

Wonwoo menanyakan nomor kamar tempat Seungcheol tinggal pada resepsionis, matanya menatap koridor apartemen itu, lantainya dilapisi karpet bulu bewarna merah, Seungcheol memang orang kaya.

Saat Wonwoo tiba di depan sebuah pintu apartemen, ia menekan bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Wonwoo menatap jam tangannya, ini baru jam empat sore, mungkin Seungcheol masih bekerja.

Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya pada lantai berlapis karpet dan berusaha menyamankan dirinya disana, menunggu Seungcheol pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menemukan pemain yang cocok secepatnya!"

Kepala Seungcheol berdenyut parah saat tiba-tiba Jihoon─asisten pribadi tuan Kim menyerahkan berkas berisi proyek film baru yang akan mereka produksi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pemuda imut tapi judes itu bahkan memaksa Seungcheol mendapatkan pemain yang dimaksud paling lambat sampai minggu depan.

Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan berbagai masalah beruntun yang menimpa dirinya hari ini, dia harus mengurus tagihan kartu kredit yang dibebankan kepada perusahaan yang bahkan jumlah nol dalam kertas tagihan itu membuat kepala Seungcheol mendadak sakit, ini pasti ulah Mingyu.

Seungcheol juga harus mengurusi tuan Kim yang marah besar saat mengetahui Mingyu menggunakan uang perusahaan sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

Dan kini Seungcheol juga harus mencarikan pemain untuk film terbaru perusahaan mereka─itupun film yang akan Mingyu mainkan. Seungcheol yakin sekali jika itu bukanlah perkejaannya, itukan tugas bagian kordinasi. Tapi dalam catatan tersebut Mingyu ingin Seungcheol yang mencarikan pemain untuknya.

Kenapa Mingyu selalu menyusahkan kehidupannya?

Seungcheol masih ingat jika jabatan terakhir yang disandangnya di perusahaan ini adalah kepala divisi keuangan, bukannya pengasuh khusus Mingyu ataupun penasihat spiritual tuan Kim.

Masalah keuangan ini belum selesai, lalu tiba-tiba masalah baru muncul, bahkan Seungcheol belum memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk memecahkan masalah yang pertama, kini masalah ketiga sudah muncul.

Jika bisa rasanya Seungcheol ingin keluar dari perusahaan ini saja. Lalu pergi jauh-jauh ke luar negeri untuk piknik.

Bunuh saja Seungcheol sekarang.

Seungcheol mengerang di dalam ruangannya, ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan dia bahkan masih berada di kantor, lebih baik dia pulang saja, berdiam dan menghirup udara disini terlalu lama mungkin bisa menstimulan otaknya untuk benar-benar melakukan bunuh diri.

Pemuda Choi itu menatap gusar ketika beberapa pegawai yang masih tersisa disana menyapa dan membungkuk hormat saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, Seungcheol tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini selain pulang ke rumah dan mencumbu bantal kesayangannya segera.

Untungnya Seungcheol masih dapat mengendarai mobilnya dengan aman. Mentalnya memang benar-benar diuji setelah bekerja untuk perusahaan itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Saat Seungcheol sampai di apartemennya, dia mendapati sosok asing yang sedang berdiri─oh lebih tepatnya terduduk meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya, dari cara duduknya Seungcheol yakin pemuda itu sudah menunggu lama.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok tersebut sambil menatapnya takut-takut, jangan-jangan dia hantu? Tapi setelah dia meneliti fisik sosok di hadapannya lebih lanjut Seungcheol nyaris terkejut dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak berujar.

"Wonwoo?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Pemuda itu mendongkak untuk menatap Seungcheol, matanya terlihat sayu karna mengantuk. "Hyung?"

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi Seungcheol langsung mengajak Wonwoo masuk ke dalam.

Seungcheol hanya menatap Wonwoo bingung, jarang sekali pemuda ini mengunjunginya. Biasanya Wonwoo akan sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, itupun mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbincang.

Mereka berdua terdiam agak lama, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Seungcheol dapat melihat kedua mata sipit Wonwoo yang memandanginya ragu, seperti sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Hyung... Aku baru tahu jika kedua orang tuaku memiliki hutang kepadamu." Akhirnya Wonwoo yang memecah keheningan duluan.

Ah...

Otak Seungcheol mendadak terhubung, ia baru ingat jika orang tua Wonwoo pernah meminjam uang kepadanya dulu, untuk biaya masuk kuliah Wonwoo. Dan mungkin saja kedua pesuruhnya itu sudah mendatangi Wonwoo untuk menangihnya.

Seungcheol mungkin lupa mereka berhutang kepadanya karna dia sudah terlalu banyak memiliki uang─tidak.

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya saat dilihatnya Seungcheol tidak memberikan respon yang berarti, "Aku... ingin minta keringanan kepadamu, hyung. Bisakah aku menyicil hutang itu untuk waktu beberapa tahun?"

Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal itu, lagipula. Wonwoo itukan masih saudaranya. Jadi dia tidak fokus pada ucapan Wonwoo sebelumnya dan malah memandangi wajah Wonwoo, jika dipikir-pikir, Seungcheol jarang sekali berbicara dengan Wonwoo.

Kenapa wajahnya terlihat manis, ya?

Seungcheol baru ingin bergumam untuk menanyakan penampilan Wonwoo saat ini, namun otaknya yang sudah lama tidak digunakan entah kenapa berkerja dengan cepat.

Tunggu dulu, manis, kulit yang putih, badan yang langsing, bibir merah muda merona...

"WOAH, WONWOO! KAU UKE- _ISH_ SEKALI!"

Wonwoo terlonjak dari sofa yang sedang didudukinya karna jantungnya tidak siap untuk mendengar teriakan Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo begitu erat.

Seungcheol saat ini bukan sedang terpikat oleh pesona Wonwoo, jangan disalah artikan.

"Kau penyelamat hidupku, Won. Kau benar-benar malaikat!"

Wonwoo masih bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Seungcheol, ia merasa tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Seungcheol jadi begitu bersemangat? Dan lagi, pelukannya ini membuat Wonwoo sulit bernafas.

"Hyung... lepaskan aku... aku tidak bisa bernafas." Wonwoo memukul mukul punggung kokoh Seungcheol dan segera meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehehe, maaf maaf, Kau tidak perlu membayar hutangmu, aku akan menganggap semuanya lunas!"

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya yang masih pendek-pendek, tiba-tiba Seungcheol sudah membuatnya sesak nafas lagi.

"Yang benar hyung?! Astaga, aku sangat mencintaimui!" Wonwoo kembali memeluk erat Seungcheol seperti ia baru saja menang lotre jutaan won, walaupun sebenarnya kasusnya hampir mirip, sih.

Wonwoo berbicara begitu bukan berarti dia benar-benar mencintai Seungcheol, jangan disalah artikan lagi.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo serius dan dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Wonwoo. "Apa itu, hyung?"

"Kau harus menjadi pemain utama dalam film yang akan perusahaanku produksi."

Tunggu dulu... Astaga astaga astaga.

"Coba, ulangi sekali lagi, hyung?" Wonwoo yakin jika telinganya sudah benar-benar rusak saat ini.

Seungcheol bingung, tapi tetap mengulang ucapannya, "Aku bilang, kau harus menjadi pemain utama dalam film yang perusahaan kami akan produksi."

Tunggu dulu, biarkan otak Wonwoo berpikir dengan jernih, jadi, dia datang ke tempat Seungcheol hari ini untuk memohon perpanjangan waktu pelunasan hutangnya, lalu Seungcheol berkata dia sudah menganggap semua hutang kedua orang tua Wonwoo lunas.

Tapi ada syaratnya, Wonwoo kira syaratnya akan begitu berat, tapi ternyata syaratnya adalah menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah film yang akan mereka buat, bisa diulang lagi?

PEMERAN UTAMA.

Ya ampun.

Ini mimpi? Apa Wonwoo sedang mimpi? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Wonwoo mencubit tangannya, sakit, dan dia mendapati kenyataan hebat. Sejak kapan Wonwoo bisa seberuntung ini.

"Aku mau hyung! Aku mau! Aku akan menjadi artis, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Seungcheol tidak mau kalah semangat dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi, ia teramat bahagia saat ini. Sepertinya Dewi fortuna sedang berada di sekelilingnya. Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan sehebat ini?

"Jadi," Wonwoo berujar terlalu semangat. "Kapan aku bisa ikut castingnya?"

"Tidak perlu casting segala, kau langsung diterima, besok kau langsung saja datang ke alamat ini." Seungcheol merongoh dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama. Wonwoo mengangguk terlalu semangat.

"Baik hyung, aku pasti akan datang ke tempat ini besok!"

Setelah itu Wonwoo pamit pulang dan keluar dari apartemen Seungcheol, setelah kepergian Wonwoo, Seungcheol rasanya ingin menari-nari saking bahagianya, jadi dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Astaga, aku sangat beruntung menemukan Wonwoo hari ini, bukan menemukan. Bahkan dia yang datang sendiri untuk menemuiku! Biarkan saja hutang itu lunas, tidak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan peran ini! Aku tidak menyangka jika satu masalah dapat terselesaikan secepat ini. Kapan lagi aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak saat Mingyu sedang berbuat ulah?"

Seungcheol masih saja menari-nari tidak jelas dan siap pergi ke kamar tidurnya untuk melaksanakan kencan dengan bantal tercintanya yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Sejujurnya aku gak gitu pede nulis chaptered.

Sebenernya aku juga gamau bikin chaptered lagi, yang BYBN aja belum aku lanjut-lanjut. Tapi makin dibayangin gambaran Wonu anak polos yang manis dan Mingyu aktor populer itu makin mengganggu otakku. Akhirnya aku ketik juga, padahal kemaren bilangnya mau nulis kopel yang lain selain Meanie, tapi ujung-ujung Meanie lagi. Salahkan Mingyu! salahkan Wonu! Salahkan mereka berdua yang terlihat begitu unyu! Salahkan juga mereka yang begitu mesra pas konser shining diamond kemaren! :')

Jadi, Fic ini harus aku lanjut ato enggak?

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Actor and Ms Actor

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babehnya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YAOI, Light OOC, Polos!Wonwoo, Mesum!Mingyu(?), alur gak jelas, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

A/N : Hati-hati sama Mesum!Mingyu!, fic ini jadi rated m karna otak mesum dia! /ditabok/

.

.

.

* * *

Wonwoo terlampau bahagia dan bahkan ia tidak dapat merapatkan mulutnya dengan baik lagi karna senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah sirna saat perkataan Seungcheol kemarin malam kembali terngiang indah di kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo bangun pagi sekali dan menyiapkan dirinya dengan begitu sempurna, menggunakan pakaian terbaik yang dia miliki di lemarinya. Ini hari yang sangat penting baginya, semua harus terlihat sempura, setidaknya dia harus membuat beberapa orang disana terperangah dengan ketampanannya.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu kembali memerhatikan pantulan dirinya dibalik cermin, memastikan tidak ada setitikpun noda atau debu pada bajunya.

Udara di luar rumahnya terasa begitu sejuk, Wonwoo menghirup udara segar itu dalam-dalam, entah udara saat itu memang udara terbersih sepanjang hidup Wonwoo atau karna suasana hatinya yang sedang begitu bahagia.

Wajahnya tidak dalam mode datar, sepanjang perjalanan dia memberikan seulas senyum simpul kepada semua tetangga-tetangga yang tidak sengaja dijumpainya.

Sepertinya pemuda dengan sweater pink itu bukanlah Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat tiba pada sebuah gedung super megah dan tinggi dihadapannya, ia kembali memastikan alamat yang dimaksud Seungcheol, mungkin saja dia salah gedung atau ternyata gedung yang dimaksud Seungcheol tertutupi gedung besar ini.

Setelah pengecekan berkali-kali, ia yakin sekali ini tempatnya, _astaga._ Apakah Wonwoo sebentar lagi akan menjadi aktor terkenal?

Kakinya melangkah mantap ke arah meja resepsionis yang merupakan tempat pertama yang dilihatnya setelah memasuki pintu kaca yang dapat terbuka dengan sendirinya itu.

"Permisi, aku datang atas perintah Choi Seungcheol." Bukannya ingin meledek, tapi dari kejauhan Wonwoo malah terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang mencari orang tuanya di pusat informasi.

Seorang wanita yang duduk disana tersenyum pada Wonwoo, "Apakah kau sudah membuat janji?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya kebingungan, "Ah... Aku hanya disuruh datang ke tempat ini, dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Tapi aku membawa resumeku."

Wanita itu masih saja tersenyum, pasti dia sudah dilatih untuk selalu tersenyum ramah dalam mood apapun. "Tolong tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Tuan Seungcheol dulu."

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jadi dia hanya mengangguk kikuk. Beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo melihat wanita itu berdiri. Senyum diwajahnya tidak pernah hilang seolah itulah ekspresi aslinya.

"Kearah sini, aku akan mengantarkanmu kepada seseorang."

.

.

.

Wanita itu membawa Wonwoo ke suatu ruangan, di dalam ruangan itu ia dapat melihat seorang tengah duduk dan sibuk, hal pertama yang Wonwoo tangkap dari penampilannya adalah dia begitu imut, tapi keimutan itu tertutupi oleh dahinya yang mengkerut tidak ramah.

"Astaga, Somi. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku saat ini? Kau tidak tahu jika aku banyak sekali pekerjaan?!"

Baru saja mereka memasuki ruangan dan Wonwoo sudah terkejut dengan sambutan yang sangat tidak ramah itu, si wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak tersinggung, malah memasang wajah cemberut seperti wanita yang marah kepada kekasihnya.

"Oppa, aku juga tidak ingin mengganggumu, tapi Seungcheol oppa membawakan calon lawan mainnya Mingyu."

Wonwoo bingung, Mingyu? Siapa yang dimaksud wanita bernama Somi ini? Tapi dia mengabaikan fakta itu dan lebih tertarik dengan komunikasi antara dua orang ini, kenapa mereka begitu tidak formal saat berbicara dalam jam kerja?

Pemuda imut berwajah galak itu seketika menghentikan pergerakan jarinya yang sebelumnya sangat sibuk mengetik, lalu tatapannya tertuju langsung ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, namun dia berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Halo, aku Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke arah pemuda imut yang belum diketahui namanya itu sebagai formalitas.

"Somi, kau keluar saja sana." Tangannya berkibas tanda mengusir, lalu tanpa banyak berkata Somi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di ruangan besar ini. Wonwoo merasa aura canggung yang begitu kentara sekali menggelayut di sekitarnya.

Pemuda imut itu berdiri, "Namaku Lee Jihoon. Aku yang akan membicarakan kontrak denganmu."

Wonwoo tercengang, menatap Jihoon tidak percaya, "Apa? Memangnya aku tidak perlu di tes dulu? Aku langsung diterima?"

Jihoon tidak tersenyum, tangannya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya, "Tidak perlu, Seungcheol sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu, kan? Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah tahu. Oh ya aku belum mempersilakanmu untuk duduk."

Wonwoo duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoon, matanya memandang pemuda yang tengah sibuk itu diam.

Setelah Jihoon menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya dia langsung menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo, jari-jarinya bergerak dengan cepat menunjuk salah satu sisi kertas tersebut, "Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan disini, disini, dan disini."

Rasa pernasaran benar-benar mengusai otak Wonwoo, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba diterima? Jangan-jangan dia sedang ditipu lagi.

Wonwoo berujar ragu, teringat masa kelamnya di masa lalu, "Aku... Benar-benar akan menjadi pemeran utama? Aku akan menjadi aktor? Aku tidak akan dijadikan figuran pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang kan?"

Sepasang manik bulat Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Astaga, tentu saja. Malah kau akan bermain dengan aktor _super terkenal_."

Wonwoo yakin sekali ia baru saja melihat Jihoon memutar bola matanya dan mendesah jengkel tepat setelah mengatakan kata _super terkenal._

Sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa aneh dengan semua ini, dia tidak mengikuti casting dan dia tidak memiliki bakat ataupun pengalaman apapun, tapi kini dia diterima untuk memainkan film dengan aktor _super terkenal_ yang dikatakan Jihoon barusan, menjadi pemeran utama dengan perusahaan sebesar ini.

Ini hanya perasaan Wonwoo saja atau semua ini terlihat janggal?

Tapi menjadi seorang aktor adalah impiannya sejak dulu, dia sudah mengikuti banyak casting dan tidak ada yang mau menerimanya, kini persis di hadapannya terdapat kontrak besar oleh perusahaan besar.

Seungcheol juga mengatakan hutangnya akan lunas jika bersedia menjadi salah satu pemain dalam film yang entah apa itu─Wonwoo belum tahu.

Wonwoo berpikir keras di dalam otaknya sambil menggenggam pena di tangan kanannya erat-erat, setelah tekadnya bulat ia menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak dijadikan bintang porno, kan?" Wonwoo bergumam dalam hati dan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kertas tersebut tiga rangkap.

Jihoon yang sebelumnya menunggu dengan sabar akhirnya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada Wonwoo, "Terima kasih Wonwoo- _ssi_ atas kerjasamanya." lalu Jihoon menarik tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima jabatan tangan itu dengan senyum yang sama, satu-satunya yang dapat Wonwoo pikirkan saat ini adalah Jihoon ternyata benar-benar imut saat tersenyum.

"Ke arah sini, kau akan bertemu dengan lawan mainmu, aku akan menghubunginya."

Wonwoo hanya menuruti perintah Jihoon dan mengekorinya. Siapa yang akan menjadi pathner kerjanya? Apakah orangnya baik? Semoga saja baik karna Wonwoo yakin dia pasti akan menyusahkan si aktor _super terkenal_ ini.

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tinggi sedang melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan tenang menyurusi koridor, menuju ke ruangannya.

"Kita lihat seperti apa calon lawan mainku nanti."

Sebuah seringaian terukir jelas di bibirnya sebelum pemuda itu tepat menghilang di belokan koridor.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasuki sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu tidak kalah besar dengan ruangan Jihoon, Wonwoo jadi bertanya-tanya apakah semua ruangan disini sebesar ini? Atau ini masih versi _kecil_ nya?

Namun ruangan ini tidak seperti ruangan kerja Jihoon yang kentara sekali seperti ruang kantor pada umumnya, malah ini lebih terlihat seperti ruang santai atau ruang keluarga.

Walaupun untuk ukuran sebuah ruang santai pun sebenarnya ini masih terlalu mewah.

Wonwoo terpana dengan desain ruangan ini karna semuanya terlihat begitu pas, dindingnya berlapis wallpaper bewarna mahoni yang serasi dengan lantai marmer bewarna kecoklatan dibawahnya. Terdapat sebuah lampu gantung dengan bentuk rumit bewarna keemasan menggantung di tengah ruangan, tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak kecil.

Pasti pemilik ruangan ini merancang ruangannya sendiri.

Televisi super besar tertempel pada dinding ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah sofa empuk bewarna coklat yang kini sedang Wonwoo duduki, Wonwoo makin yakin jika pemilik ruangan ini suka hal serba besar.

Ada sebuah lemari besar di sudut ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam kaset─jika Wonwoo tidak salah menerka.

Ini sebenarnya ruangan kantor atau apa? Siapa yang memiliki ruangan ini?

Jihoon sudah meninggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali dia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya tertunda karna kedatangan Wonwoo.

Sebelum kepergian Jihoon, pemuda imut itu memberikan setumpuk kertas yang merupakan kerangka kasar naskah film yang mereka maksud kepada Wonwoo, Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Ternyata memang dia tidak ditipu, Wonwoo kira dia akan dijadikan bintang porno.

Wonwoo pernasaran dengan plot film yang akan dibuat oleh mereka dan kini jemari kurusnya tengah sibuk membolak-balik naskah tebal itu. Namun setelah dia membaca naskah itu matanya membulat horror.

Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan menjadi bintang porno.

"A-apa apaan semua ini? Kisah cinta macam apa ini?!" Wonwoo membolak balik naskah itu dengan panik, membaca kalimat per kalimat yang tercetak disana secara asal dan tergesa-gesa. Matanya kian menatap horror tumpukan kertas yang sedang di genggamnya itu.

"I-ini kan, percintaan sesama jenis! Astaga, film macam apa ini?! Aku sudah ditipu Seungcheol hyung!" Wonwoo berteriak marah, dalam hati mengutuk Seungcheol. Ia baru saja akan memikirkan berbagai hal untuk memaki Seungcheol tapi sesuatu seolah menghentak dirinya. Wonwoo harus pergi secepatnya dari sini.

Wajah Wonwoo sudah memucat, dia sudah terduduk disana selama tiga puluh menit dan dirinya masih dikuasai oleh kepanikan yang teramat kuat. Wonwoo meletakkan naskah itu secara sembarang dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini.

Pemuda manis itu sudah memikirkan berbagai hal yang akan disemburkannya kepada Seungcheol setelah ia pergi dari sini, namun sebelum ia dapat mengapai gagang pintu, gagang tersebut sudah bergerak dan pintu terbuka dari luar, Wonwoo mundur beberapa langkah saat pintu itu nyaris saja menabraknya.

Ada seorang pemuda dihadapannya, badannya tinggi, tatapan matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung dan kulitnya kecoklatan. Sepasang matanya menatap Wonwoo dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

Wonwoo berujar tidak sabaran, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan siapa orang di hadapannya ini, "Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku dimana jalan keluar dari gedung ini?"

Pemuda tinggi tersebut menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat, entah kenapa banyak sekali yang menatapnya hari ini, tapi Wonwoo merasa tatapan dari pemuda ini adalah tatapan yang paling membuatnya takut, Wonwoo merasakan darahnya berdesir karna sepasang mata tajam itu belum berhenti menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa berada disini?" Suaranya berat, tapi tidak seberat Wonwoo.

"Aku sebelumnya disuruh seseorang untuk datang kesini tapi itu semua tidak jadi, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana jalan keluar paling cepat?" Wonwoo semakin panik, semakin lama dia membuang waktunya disini semakin menyeramkan baginya jika ketahuan kabur.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya antara bingung dan terkejut, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Pemuda itu menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum penuh arti, langkah kakinya mendekat pelan ke arah Wonwoo dan bergumam. "Jadi... Kau lawan mainku?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya.

Oh Tuhan, apa salah Wonwoo. Kenapa semua ini menimpa dirinya? Dan bahkan sekarang Wonwoo bertemu langsung dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Sebelum pemuda tinggi itu sempat menghapus lebih jaraknya dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo bertindak lebih cepat, ia mendorong tubuh besar pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya keras.

Wonwoo nyaris berhasil melancarkan misi kaburnya, kakinya sudah siap berlari sekencang mungkin. Tapi seolah keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya, pemuda itu memegang dan menarik lengan Wonwoo kembali masuk dengan cepat lalu menendang pintu agar tertutup supaya Wonwoo tidak dapat kemana-mana.

Hanya mereka berdua di dalam ruangan ini. Wonwoo bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali? Tidak ingin menemui calon lawan mainmu dulu sebelum pergi?" Pemuda itu bergumam rendah, punggung tangannya mengelus pipi putih Wonwoo. Badan besarnya menghimpit Wonwoo di antara pintu dan tubuhnya sendiri. Mengunci tubuh Wonwoo dalam kukungan lengan kekarnya.

Jantung Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka bahkan tidak lebih dari sejengkal, Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas memerhatikan garis wajah pemuda ini. Mata kecoklatannya menatap Wonwoo begitu intens. _Hell,_ Wonwoo itu masih lurus, tapi siapa yang tidak gugup saat ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini?

Wonwoo menatap pemuda dihadapannya, pergerakannya terbatas dan Wonwoo tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa lagi sekarang.

"Kau... Mingyu?" Wonwoo ingin sekali memastikan hal itu meskipun dia yakin seseorang di hadapannya ini memang bernama Mingyu─pria yang disebut-sebut oleh Somi barusan.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak membalas pertanyaan Wonwoo, malah semakin menghimpit tubuhnya hingga celah diantara mereka berdua benar-benar terhapus, Wonwoo dapat merasakan dada mereka yang bersentuhan, dan Wonwoo merasa terhina karna pemuda ini pasti dapat mendengar suara jantung Wonwoo yang berdegub sangat cepat.

Dia menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata tajamnya, memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah Wonwoo seperti sedang memeriksa noda pada pakaian putih, kedua lengannya menempel pada pintu tepat di antara kepala Wonwoo.

Dan Wonwoo berusaha sekali untuk menghindari tatapan tajam itu.

"Kau manis, aku suka sekali raut wajah seperti ini." Pemuda itu berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo, suaranya teramat rendah seolah ia sedang mendesah.

Rambut hitam mengkilapnya yang hampir jatuh sampai mata menggelitik telinga Wonwoo, Wonwoo tidak tahan dengan sensasi geli yang diberikan pemuda ini di telinganya dan itu membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan bulu-bulunya meremang.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini─atau kita sebut saja Mingyu, mengatakan hal semacam itu tepat pada pertemuan pertama mereka? Sebenarnya Seungcheol ini bekerja di tempat seperti apa, sih?

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjara tampan dihadapannya ini, tapi bahkan Wonwoo merasa lututnya sulit digerakan, Wonwoo merasa benar-benar payah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia tidak selemah itu, tapi entah kenapa seseorang di hadapannya ini memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo menjadi sulit bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku." Kedua tangan Wonwoo mencengkram lengan kekar Mingyu sebagai usaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menempelkan dahi mereka, membuat Wonwoo tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau ingin apa?"

Deru hangat nafas Mingyu menerpa wajah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo dapat merasakan saat Mingyu berbicara bibir mereka hampir saja bergesekkan.

Wonwoo menatap tidak percaya pemuda di hadapannya ini, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menemukan manusia seegois ini. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa dia telah memutuskan pilihan yang salah. Rasa panik menjalari seluruh tubuhnya amat cepat.

"Aku akan meninjumu!" Wonwoo berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada, tapi suara bergetarnya menghianati dirinya, kedua tangan Wonwoo sudah terkepal erat bersiap untuk meninju Mingyu jika saja tubuhnya tidak sedang dikunci kuat oleh pemuda ini.

"Suaramu terlalu berat, padahal aku sudah mengatakan jika aku ingin lawan main yang suaranya merdu atau setidaknya lembut." Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Wonwoo sekarang Mingyu malah bergumam kesal entah kepada siapa dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin tahu akan hal itu.

Di sela-sela kegiatan _intim_ mereka, tiba-tiba Mingyu mengigit pelan leher Wonwoo tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya yang mengakibatkan suara desahan terlontar dengan mudah dari bibir tipisnya.

Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, mulutnya baru saja mengeluarkan suara macam apa tadi?!

"Tapi suara beratmu begitu seksi, aku merasa kini hanya akan tegang jika mendengar suaramu."

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda ini sejak tadi, apakah mulutnya itu tidak di sekolahkan? Wonwoo ingin sekali memaki pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Apakah sekarang kau ingin menjadikanku bintang porno? Dasar pemuda mesum!"

Mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang dapat Wonwoo pikirkan saat ini, Wonwoo berani bersumpah ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Seolah lidahnya bekerja sendiri dan mengatakan hal itu dan perkataan itu membuat senyuman Mingyu semakin terlihat menyebalkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu, matanya menatap horror saat ia mendapati lutut seseorang dihadapannya ini sedang menggesek bagian yang sangat privasi itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ini namanya pelecehan seksual akut!

"Jika kau ingin film _semacam_ itu, aku bisa saja memintanya kepada perusahaan. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah begitu tidak sabar bermain denganku di atas ranjang, apa aku terlihat semenggoda itu?" Wonwoo terperangah, ia saat ini ditatap dengan tatapan paling mesum yang pernah dilihatnya.

Lebih-lebih, tatapan tersebut diberikan oleh seorang pria!

Wonwoo juga pria, bahkan pikiran terdalam dari alam bawah sadarnya tak pernah terpikirkan jika ia akan dilecehkan seperti ini oleh seorang pria juga. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak.

Mingyu masih setia menggerakan lututnya untuk menggoda pemuda di hadapannya ini. Membuat kontak fisik yang lebih diantara mereka berdua, matanya memerhatikan setiap detik perubahan raut yang dilakukan pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

Wonwoo berusaha menahan suara desahannya, wajahnya sudah diwarnai rona merah, antara sedang menahan amarah atau malu, ini adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah dialami Wonwoo sepanjang hidupnya, ia bahkan dilecehkan oleh seorang pria.

Mingyu menyadari jika pemuda manis dihadapannya ini tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan yang berarti, ia semakin gencar untuk menggoda pemuda ini, jadi ia melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka yang pada dasarnya sudah sangat dekat.

"Bibirmu terlihat sangat enak, boleh aku mencobanya?"

Wonwoo panik, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk lolos dari pemuda mesum ini.

Sebelum Mingyu dapat menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis itu, Wonwoo dengan reflek menghantam kepala mereka berdua, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya karna berturan itu sama sekali tidak pelan.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Wonwoo langsung mendorong keras tubuh besar Mingyu hingga dia terhuyung dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Dasar pria mesum sinting!" Itu kalimat terakhir yang dapat di dengar Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo berlari kabur dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mingyu membeku sesaat.

Dirinya ditolak, Mingyu bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya ditolak. Biasanya dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari karna mereka semua akan datang dengan sendirinya kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah bertindak sejauh itu dan ia tetap tidak tergoda, Mingyu sangat jarang menggoda duluan, biasanya mereka yang akan menggoda Mingyu dan Mingyu merasa otaknya sudah rusak karna tindakan konyol yang begitu jarang ia lakukan itu.

Apakah pesona di wajahnya sudah mulai memudar?

Dia mendapati pemuda manis itu menolaknya, Mingyu jelas terkejut, dia terdiam cukup lama setelah kepergian Wonwoo. Lalu tiba-tiba suara tawa memenuhi seisi ruangan, tawanya tiap detik semakin keras. Jika Mingyu sedang berada di dalam goa mungkin suara tawanya akan menggema menakutkan.

Mingyu mengusap dahinya, masih berusaha memberhentikan tawanya yang tak kunjung terhenti.

"Astaga, pemuda itu menarik. Dia sangat menarik."

Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangannya, melangkah ke suatu tempat.

"Apa aku harus memberikan bonus kepada Seungcheol hyung karna telah dengan heroik menemukan pemuda manis itu?"

Senyum mesum di wajah Mingyu tidak pernah luntur semenjak kepergian Wonwoo, malah semakin lama semakin mengembang. Membuat beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya memandang aneh, walaupun tetap saja ada yang terpesona.

Mingyu memang tampan, tidak ada yang menyangkal hal tersebut. Meskipun ada beberapa pihak yang tidak rela sekali mengakui jika Mingyu tampan─Jihoon, contohnya.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru kualami barusan? Seungcheol hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai film macam ini, Seungcheol hyung sudah gila! Dia menipuku dan memasukanku ke dalam perusahaan mengerikan ini!"

 _(Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bertanya saat itu, Won?)_

Wonwoo berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang terasa hampir putus, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, mungkin karna lelah berlari tadi, mungkin juga karna Mingyu─sungguh, Wonwoo tidak ingin membahas yang satu ini.

Setelah dia berhasil lolos dari Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berlari secepatnya. Berbelok tanpa berpikir panjang, yang penting dia harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda itu.

Wonwoo memegang kedua lututnya karna terlalu lelah berlari. Dia belum keluar dari gedung ini─gedung ini terlalu besar. Wonwoo benar-benar seperti terjebak, tapi setidaknya dia sudah pergi sejauh mungkin dari makhluk tinggi mengerikan itu.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas saat nafasnya sudah sedikit normal. Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, tubuhnya langsung merosot jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Ia termenung, memikirkan nasibnya saat ini.

Wonwoo benar-benar dipermainkan oleh takdir, dia tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu. Tapi kali ini ia yakin sekali jika takdir sedang mepermainkannya, ia kira impiannya akan segera terwujud. Wonwoo kira ia akan benar-benar menjadi aktor─sebenarnya Wonwoo memang sudah hampir dijadikan aktor.

Tapi dia akan bermain film semacam itu! Apa namanya? Oh ya, Boyslove atau apalah itu, Oh Tuhan, Wonwoo bahkan masih normal. Dia masih membayangkan dirinya bersama istri dan anak-anaknya di masa depan, dia masih lurus selurus jalan tol!

Dan apa tadi yang dikatakan pemuda mesum itu, dia? Manis? ENAK SAJA!

Tiba-tiba kesedihannya sirna seketika digantikan oleh amarah yang membara.

"Aku harus mencari Seungcheol hyung!"

Oh ya, Wonwoo juga sudah mengutuk Seungcheol beberapa kali─meskipun sebenarnya orang yang paling dikutuknya saat ini adalah Mingyu.

Ruangan di gedung ini tidaklah sedikit, tidak semudah itu menemukan ruangan Seungcheol. Wonwoo berjalan kesana kemari seperti anak yang tersesat. Ia memasang mode siaga─kalau-kalau bertemu Mingyu lagi.

Jika Wonwoo bertemu Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan dirinya dan kepalan tangannya untuk meninju wajah tidak tampan itu.

Tapi sebelum Wonwoo akan melangkahkan kembali kakinya, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang di ujung lorong. Mata sipitnya melebar terkejut.

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!"

Untungnya tempat ini sedang sepi, hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang berlalu-lalang. Jika tidak pasti Wonwoo sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang─meskipun sekarang juga seperti itu.

Seseorang yang sedang sibuk bertelepon itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin ia terkejut karna teriakan tiba-tiba yang memanggil namanya itu. Ah, masa bodo. Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan etika kesopanan. Nasib dan harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Seungcheol dengan aura berapi-api.

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo terkejut, "Wonwoo?"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Ini apdet tercepet yang pernah aku lakuin selama aku nulis chaptered, ini beneran gak boong sumpah.

Makasih banget buat review, fav, follow kalian semua, aku baca semua dan aku senang, ga nyangka fic gajelas ini bakalan direspon. Semoga respon chapter ini juga banyak ya. kalo banyak aku bakalan fast apdet lagi... /modus/ :'''''')

Oke di chapter ini Mingyu udah nongol dan dia begitu mesum /ditabok/ mungkin agak OOC, tapi kan miming emang mesum /ditabok lagi/

Review? Fav? Follow? Aku bahagia kalo kalian ngeklik itu semua, jangan ada siders diantara kita ya ;;;;

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Actor and Ms Actor

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babehnya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YAOI, Light OOC, Polos!Wonwoo, Mesum!Mingyu(?), alur gak jelas, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kalian percaya takdir?

Kalau Wonwoo tidak, baginya, takdir itu tidak pernah ada karna yang menentukan hidupnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang Wonwoo mulai percaya jika takdir sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung, kau tega menipuku!"

Seungcheol menutup kedua telinganya, kombinasi suara berat Wonwoo dan suara yang berusaha ditinggikan itu tidaklah indah. Wonwoo langsung saja menyembur penuh amarah setibanya mereka di ruangan Seungcheol, tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama lagi untuk mencecar sepupunya itu.

"Wonwoo, tenang dulu─"

"TENANG APANYA?!" Ucapannya kembali dipotong Wonwoo, Seungcheol hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. Dia memilih untuk mendengarkan semua ocehan Wonwoo sebelum menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kau tahu, jika saja aku tidak segera kabur mungkin saja tadi aku sudah diperkosa oleh orang itu!"

Seungcheol menepuk dahinya, bergumam lebih untuk dirinya sendiri "Astaga, Mingyu. Dia memang selalu seenaknya."

"Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang yang tidak bermoral seperti itu! Memangnya dia tidak disekolahkan, apa?!"

"Sebenarnya dia memang lebih kecil darimu, Won." Seungcheol mencicit.

Wonwoo berujar tajam, "Seharusnya mulutnya itu juga disekolahkan!"

Belum sempat Seungcheol membuka mulut, Wonwoo sudah kembali berkoar. "Aku ini masih normal, hyung! Aku masih ingin menikah dengan wanita dan memiliki anak tapi sekarang kau malah menjerumuskanku ke dalam hal semacam ini? Kau keterlaluan!"

Seungcheol sampai mempertanyakan kekuatan pita suara Wonwoo dan nafasnya yang belum habis juga setelah berteriak sepanjang dan sekeras itu.

"Aku ingin membatalkan kontrak itu! Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus membatalkannya!"

"Wonwoo, pertama-tama duduk dulu, aku kasian melihatmu berdiri. Lihat, nafasmu sudah pendek-pendek karna terlalu banyak berteriak."

Wonwoo entah kenapa menuruti Seungcheol, mungkin karna memang pembawaan Seungcheol yang tenang dan dewasa.

Setelah Wonwoo duduk dikursi terdekat yang dapat digapainya, Seungcheol langsung menatap Wonwoo penuh belas kasih. "Percayalah, Won. Kau satu-satunya malaikat penolongku. Hanya kau yang dapat menolongku saat ini." wajah Seungcheol semakin dibuat menyedihkan.

Baru saja Wonwoo mengatakan jika Seungcheol itu memiliki aura tenang dan dewasa.

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak mau hyung, pokoknya aku mau membatalkan kontrak itu!"

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Kau sudah menandatanganinya, dan itu adalah bukti secara tertulis. Kontrak itu tidak dapat dengan mudah kau batalkan, Won."

Wonwoo mendelik, menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi gay, hyung?!"

"Hanya di film saja, Won. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi gay di kehidupan nyata," Seungcheol menghela nafas, memang semua ini tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya. "Kau tidak lupa dengan janjiku, kan? Jika kau ingin bermain dalam film ini aku benar-benar akan melunasi hutang orangtuamu. Bahkan kau masih tetap dibayar untuk peran ini."

"Tidak dan tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukan semua ini. Lebih baik aku bekerja sampai mati saja daripada harus bermain film dengan orang itu!"

Seungcheol memandang pemuda manis dihadapannya, kilat amarah terpancar jelas pada kedua mata sipitnya. Ini akan sulit. Seungcheol sudah terlalu lelah jika harus mencari pemain pengganti yang baru, urusannya bukan hanya soal Mingyu, tapi selalu saja Mingyu yang paling menyusahkannya.

Seungcheol lama-lama mulai yakin jika sekarang posisinya sudah berganti menjadi pengasuh pribadi seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Tapi Wonwoo─"

"Aku tidak peduli, hyung! Hutang-hutang itu pasti akan kulunasi, tapi tidak dengan bermain film semacam ini dan dengan orang seperti itu!"

"Wah, coba kita lihat siapa yang kutemui disini."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi disela-sela perdebatan seru Wonwoo dan Seungcheol saat itu.

Kedua manik Wonwoo melebar, suara itu...

"Kau?!" mata Wonwoo melotot seperti ingin keluar, menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara barusan.

Mingyu berdiri di ujung ruangan Seungcheol, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri, Wonwoo benar-benar ingin meninju wajah Mingyu. Jadi ia segera saja melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melayangkan sebuah kepalan tangan.

Sebelum kepalan tangan itu dapat melukai wajah tampan Mingyu dengan cepat sang aktor sudah menahan tangan Wonwoo, mencengkram pergelangan tangan kurus itu erat. Mingyu memang gesit.

"Hey, pemuda manis sepertimu tidak boleh bersikap kasar seperti ini."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu penuh amarah, menepis tangan besar itu secara kasar. "Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaturku, dan juga aku itu tidak manis!"

Mingyu tertawa gemas saat mendengar jawaban─makian Wonwoo, seolah itu adalah kalimat yang terucap dari anak umur lima tahun. "Aku suka sekali yang tidak ingin mengakui posisinya seperti ini. Biasanya yang seperti ini lebih menantang."

"Apa katamu?!"

Wonwoo baru saja ingin kembali memukul wajah(tidak tampan) itu, namun sebuah tarikan tangan membuatnya memberhentikan pergerakannya.

Semua itu terjadi hanya sepersekian detik. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggangnya. Dia dapat dengan jelas merasakan detak jantung milik pemuda manis itu yang berpacu tidak normal.

Ah... memang Wonwoo itu sangat manis.

"Kau itu manis, apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu?" Wajah Mingyu terlalu dekat hingga Wonwoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya saat ia berkata-kata.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Seungcheol berteriak jengkel, pantas saja Wonwoo langsung mendampratnya barusan.

Wonwoo langsung mendorong tubuh besar itu. Mingyu dengan tidak rela kali ini melepas tangannya karna menyadari keberadaan Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba rasa malu menyergapi Wonwoo saat sadar jika Seungcheol sedari tadi menonton mereka berdua.

"Kau!" Wonwoo menatap sangar dan menunjuk wajah Mingyu dengan tidak sopan. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti!"

Setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkannya, Wonwoo keluar membanting pintu dengan aura membara-bara.

Seungcheol menatap kepergian Wonwoo diam, pandangannya beralih pada sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

"Astaga, bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu itu! Kau benar-benar harus mempelajari norma kesopanan, tidak semua orang ingin dipegang-pegang seperti itu olehmu. Mingyu!"

Seungcheol sangat jengah, Mingyu itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun, bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu di hadapan orang lain, lebih-lebih dihadapan Seungcheol yang lebih tua darinya.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol sebal dengan wajah cemberut, "Kau menggangguku, hyung."

"Kau yang mengacau di ruanganku! Disini saja kau sudah seperti itu, bagaimana Wonwoo tadi saat berada di ruanganmu?!"

Mingyu menjawab cuek, "Aku kan sedang membangun _chemistry_ dengannya. Lagipula dia tidak ku apa-apakan kok, yah, setidaknya, belum," pandangannya teralih ke arah jendela besar yang menampilkan _landscape_ gedung-gedung pencakar langit. "Hyung, apa kau perlu kuberikan bonus karna telah menemukan Wonwoo?"

Ini juga sifat jeleknya yang lain, Mingyu selalu berpikir jika dengan uang dan popularitas ia bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkannya dengan mudah.

Seungcheol mengusap wajah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berusaha berujar dengan tenang dan terkendali. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu, Kim. Jika kau ingin memberikanku bonus kau hanya perlu bersikap baik kepadaku dengan tidak mengacau lagi. Kau tahu berapa uang perusahaan yang kau habiskan kemarin?"

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol, tatapannya semakin cuek. "Hanya sepuluh juta, kok."

Kesabaran Seungcheol hampir habis. "Hanya sepuluh juta? HANYA?! Kau tidak tahu jika aku di marahi habis-habisan oleh ayahmu dengan alasan aku tidak dapat mengatur pengeluaran perusahaan dengan baik? Kau bahkan menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk berpesta seenaknya!"

"Aku bisa saja menggunakan uangku sendiri, tapi menghambur-hamburkan uang perusahaan dan membuat marah ayah itu terlihat menarik. Jadi, yahhh, begitu." Dia mengangkat bahu cuek dan itu benar-benar menyulut amarah Seungcheol yang sudah tersiram bensin sekali.

Dia ingin sekali memukul kepala bocah satu ini, tapi dia terlalu malas bergerak, dan juga dia lebih tua, jika amarah Seungcheol meledak lebih dulu berarti dia yang akan kalah dalam perdebatan ini.

Seungcheol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, denyutan di kepalanya ini akan semakin menjadi jika dia meladeni Mingyu lebih lama lagi.

"Terserah kau saja, Mingyu. terserah."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Nah, hyung. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan dirimu yang kesusahan ataupun ayah yang mengoceh. Jadi... Kau menemukan pemuda itu dimana?"

"Dia itu sepupuku."

Senyuman di wajah Mingyu semakin lebar, "Ah... Kenapa begitu kebetulan, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sepupu semanis itu, hyung."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan seenaknya pada semua orang, Mingyu! Dia itu masih menyukai wanita kau tahu? Dan bahkan dia ingin membatalkan kontraknya." Seungcheol mengacak rambut frustasi. Masalah ini akan berlangsung lama sepertinya.

"Aku juga terkadang masih menyukai wanita, kok," Mingyu bergumam, tersenyum penuh arti kepada Seungcheol. "Aku tidak ingin pemain lainnya selain dia, aku hanya menginginkan pemuda itu."

Sebelum Seungcheol sempat membalas Mingyu sudah kembali berujar. "Sudahlah tidak baik mengganggumu terlalu lama, Bye-bye Seungcheol hyung sayang, selamat bekerja lagi. Aku pergi dulu~"

Seungcheol menatap punggung Mingyu yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Mingyu selalu seenaknya, masuk tanpa ijin, dan pergi begitu saja sesuka hatinya.

Yang sekarang berada dalam pikiran Seungcheol hanyalah Wonwoo. Ia mengusap wajah pertanda keadaannya sedang tidak baik sekarang.

"Bagaimana cara aku membujuk Wonwoo?"

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Mingyu?

Badan tinggi, kaki panjang seperti model, wajah tampan dan harta yang tidak dapat habis.

Oh, tapi jangan kira Mingyu itu adalah pemuda manja yang hanya memanfaatkan harta orang tuanya untuk dihambur-hamburkan. Uangnya tidak kalah banyak dibanding milik ayahnya, Mingyu bisa saja membeli sebuah apartemen berserta perabotannya dengan uang _cash_ langsung.

Dia menikmati kehidupannya, Mingyu bukanlah orang yang dapat dikatakan baik.

Mingyu memanfaatkan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki sebagai penunjang kehidupannya. Kebiasaan bermain dengan wanita penghibur di club malam, meniduri dan mengasari mereka. Lalu berakhir dengan meninggalkan mereka sendirian di kamar hotel esok paginya.

Mereka sudah menginginkan apa yang mereka mau, kan? Ini toh bukan sepenuhnya salah Mingyu.

Dia dapat menjadi seorang pria yang membuat hati para wanita meleleh dengan sosok pangerannya. Dia juga dapat menjadi sosok pendominasi yang dengan mudah membuat semua lelaki merintih di bawahnya─kalau ini kata Junhui sebenarnya.

Mingyu menjadi aktor dalam perusahaan film milik ayahnya sendiri, perusahaan itu mungkin salah satu yang terbesar di Korea. Tidak usah ditanya popularitas Mingyu, mungkin seperempat film yang diproduksi disana pemainnya adalah Mingyu.

Tawaran film dari perusahaan ini, tawaran film dari perusahaan itu. Mingyu dalam sebulan bisa menerima lebih dari sepuluh tawaran film yang menginginkannya menjadi pemeran utama.

Terkadang Mingyu menerima tawaran film dari perusahaan lain dan menolak milik perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, gagasan mengenai saham perusahaan yang akan turun jika Mingyu menerima tawaran perusahaan rival ayahnya itu terkadang membuat Mingyu terhibur.

Mingyu sebenarnya tidak sudi jika disuruh menjadi aktor dalam perusahaan milik ayahnya. Jika bisa Mingyu ingin sekali membuat perusahaan ayahnya itu bangkrut dengan pendapatan yang anjlok.

Tapi pemikiran itu tidaklah mudah, Mingyu tidak menyukai hal-hal merepotkan─Mingyu orang yang begitu tidak sabaran. Lagipula, jika dia bekerja dalam perusahaan ayahnya─yang menurut hukum juga akan menjadi miliknya di masa depan. Dia dapat meminta hal apapun yang membuatnya senang.

Mingyu suka mengubah sekenario seenaknya, dan juga suka menambahkan adegan yang tidak perlu sesuka hatinya, sutradara tidak akan berani dengannya karna Mingyu itu adalah aset yang sangat berharga.

Itulah yang membuat Mingyu senang bermain film dari perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, dia dapat memilih, mengganti, dan menghapus adegan apapun dalam naskah sesuka hatinya. Toh film itu akan laris juga, bahkan lebih laris lagi.

Biasanya lawan mainnya dalam film jenis ini adalah Jeonghan─dia adalah primadona perusahaan untuk genre ini.

Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Jeonghan, berbagai jenis pria dari yang biasa-biasa saja hingga luar biasa kaya pernah mendekatinya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang diterimanya. Jeonghan itu terkenal sekali dengan sifat jual mahalnya.

Jeonghan juga selalu digosipkan berpacaran dengan Mingyu─ini salah satu hal yang membuat beberapa pria berpikir ulang untuk mendekatinya. Tapi Mingyu bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan Jeonghan salah satu mantan kekasihnya.

Mingyu merasa kehidupannya terlalu monoton, dia dekat dengan banyak orang terkenal. Mingyu bosan, dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk dinikmatinya.

Dia butuh hal lain, Mingyu sudah terlalu sering bermain film dengan Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan ini terkenal sekali dengan sifat profesionalitasnya. Mingyu butuh sesuatu yang lebih menantang, seseorang yang baru pertama kali bermain film semacam ini.

Di sela-sela suara dentuman musik club yang begitu memekakan telinga, sebuah ide brilian muncul dalam kepala tampannya.

Saat itu Jihoon sibuk seperti biasa di ruangannya dan tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk pintu Mingyu masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu, memberikan Jihoon sebuah berkas, berkas itu merupakan persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi oleh perusahaan jika ingin merekrutnya dalam film terbaru mereka.

Bukannya sombong, tapi kan ini perusahaan orang tuanya sendiri, Mingyu bisa meminta apapun sesuka hatinya, kan?

Jihoon membolak-balik kertas dalam map yang diberikan Mingyu.

"Kau menyuruh Seungcheol dan aku untuk mengurus pemain baru? Yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dan bukan dari kalangan dunia perfilman? Astaga apa-apaan ini. Bahkan itu bukan urusan kami. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Mingyu, tidak bisakah kau tidak menyusahkanku sekali saja?"

Jihoon menggerutu, diantara semua pegawai disini, mungkin Jihoon dapat dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang paling jengkel jika berurusan dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan sinis Jihoon, malah memberikan senyum akrab. "Aku ingin suasana yang baru, Jihoon- _ie_. Lagipula aku ingin kalian yang mencarikannya, kalian kan yang paling mengerti diriku."

"Paling aku hyung, bocah!"

Tuh kan, Jihoon sangat tidak menyukai segala aspek yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh, "Sudahlah _hyung_ , kabari Seungcheol hyung secepatnya ya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini. Bisa saja aku menerima tawaran dari perusahaan lain."

Jihoon merengut sebal saat mendengar panggilan hyung yang diselipkan Mingyu setelah namanya itu diberi nada mengejek yang kentara sekali dimaksudkan untuk menghina tinggi badannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, jika Seungcheol sudah menemukannya, kau yang urus sendiri bagaimana supaya dia menjadi layak untuk bermain film, ini bukan sinetron receh, Mingyu."

Mingyu mengibaskan tangan, "Ya ya ya, jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Itu mudah." Lalu ia tersenyum lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu kemudian Mingyu mendapatkan telepon dari Jihoon yang mengatakan Seungcheol sudah menemukan pemain yang diinginkannya, Mingyu yang saat itu masih tidur-tiduran malas di dalam kamarnya seketika bangun.

Mingyu jarang sekali keluar apartemen di siang hari jika sedang dapat waktu libur, biasanya dia lebih senang keluar setelah matahari terbenam. Dan mendapati dirinya menyapa sinar matahari cerah hari itu terasa begitu asing di kulitnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perusahaan Mingyu terdiam mengendarai mobil sambil menerka-nerka seperti apa penampilan lawan mainnya. Manis? Cantik? Imut? Atau ketiganya? Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyambut calon lawan mainnya itu.

Langkah kakinya konstan menyusuri koridor, menuju ruangannya, mungkin aneh jika seorang aktor memiliki ruangan sendiri di dalam perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, tapi toh ini juga adalah perusahaan ayahnya.

Mingyu bahkan bisa membangun gedung untuk dirinya sendiri jika ia mau. Sebuah ruangan kecil bukanlah hal yang berlebihan, bukan?

Hal pertama yang dilihat Mingyu saat membuka pintu ruangannya adalah seorang pemuda dengan sweater pink kebesaran, menatapnya dengan pandangan panik. Menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya saat itu sedang kebingungan.

Mingyu terdiam menatap pemuda di hadapannya, manis, tidak, dia sangat manis. Mungkin dia tidak secantik Jeonghan, tapi Mingyu sangat suka dengan raut polos yang terpancar dibalik kedua mata sipitnya, Mingyu tahu pemuda di hadapannya ini tidaklah sepolos tatapan matanya.

Mungkin saja Mingyu dapat mengeluarkan sisi lain pemuda ini dan menguasainya di bawah tubuh telanjangnya saat sedang bercinta nanti, mungkin.

Sepasang manik hitam kelamnya menatap Mingyu, "Aku sebelumnya disuruh seseorang untuk datang kesini, tapi itu semua tidak jadi, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana jalan keluar tercepat?"

Dahi Mingyu berkerut, dari nada suaranya yang bergetar jelas sekali dia sedang kebingungan, seseorang menyuruhnya ke ruangan ini? Jangan-jangan dia ini...

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu bertanya untuk memastikan keadaan yang ada saat ini.

Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Ah...

Mingyu telah menemukan mainan baru, sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membuat permintaan pemain baru itu kepada Jihoon.

.

.

.

Semua ini karna Seungcheol─bukan, semua karna orangtuanya─tidak, orangtuanya tidak dapat disalahkan dalam masalah ini.

Semua ini lebih tepatnya adalah salah Wonwoo sendiri.

Setelah kejadian mengenaskan siang itu Seungcheol menelepon Wonwoo ratusan kali untuk menanyakan kabar dan suasana hati Wonwoo. Dan selama itu juga dia memohon kepada Wonwoo untuk tidak membatalkan kontraknya.

Wonwoo merutuki kebodohannya yang dapat dengan mudah langsung menandatangani kontrak itu tanpa berpikir panjang, Wonwoo juga merutuki bagian lain dirinya yang dengan mudah menggali paksa cita-citanya yang telah lama terkubur itu.

Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh, dan kini ia harus terjebak dalam lingkaran kehidupan makhluk mesum bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

Malam itu Wonwoo bergumul di dalam selimut tebal miliknya, mengubah dirinya yang sudah kurus menjadi bentuk kepompong, kejadian seminggu lalu benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak habis pikir. Wonwoo yakin jika hidupnya kemarin masih tergolong biasa, dan kini kehidupannya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

" _Setidaknya dalam waktu cepat akan ada pertemuan pertama para pemain, aku harap kau akan datang, Won. Jika kau tidak datang aku akan mendapatkan masalah besar. Kumohon kau mendatangi pertemuan itu dulu. Kita akan bicarakan lagi hal ini nanti."_

Wonwoo ingat perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan Seungcheol saat pemuda itu datang mengunjungi rumahnya─untuk memohon, kemarin malam.

Di malam yang dingin tapi mengesalkan itu ponselnya berdering berisik, Wonwoo dengan malas mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di sebelah kepalanya dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada malas.

"Halo. Siapa ini?"

"Apakah ini Jeon Wonwoo- _ssi_?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, jarang sekali ada orang asing yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"Ah, Aku Jeon Somi dari perusahaan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika besok adalah jadwal pertemuan pertama para pemain."

Kalimat itu seolah membuat amarah Wonwoo naik lagi, dia hampir akan memutuskan sambungan itu, tapi Wonwoo teringat wajah frustasi Seungcheol kemarin malam.

Hati kecilnya sedikit tidak tega dengan pemuda Choi yang satu itu, ia bahkan sampai datang ke tempat Wonwoo untuk memohon, Wonwoo tahu pasti dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, semua ini membuat kepalanya berputar-putar pening.

"Wonwoo-ssi? Apakah kau masih disana?"

"Ah iya," Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar, membiarkan surai kelamnya berantakan. "Aku akan datang besok."

"Baiklah, aku harap kau bisa datang tepat waktu Wonwoo- _ssi_. Selamat malam dan maaf telah mengganggumu."

 _Kau memang benar-benar mengganggu._

Wonwoo menekan tombol _end_ dengan kasar dan langsung melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah.

"Oke, kau hanya perlu datang besok, Won. Kau tetap akan membatalkan kontraknya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dengan hal itu." Wonwoo mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya dan menggumamkannya sekali dua kali, dengan kalimat mantra itu ia berusaha untuk tertidur.

Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya.

Wonwoo mendengus kasar setelah setengah jam penuh gagal berjuang untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Matanya menyusuri langit-langit kamar yang tidak ada indah-indahnya, berbagai macam pikiran dan hipotesis bergumul acak di kepalanya seolah mereka sedang berkelahi. Bayangan tentang Mingyu, bayangan tentang dirinya yang akan bermain film percintaan sesama jenis itu, bayangan tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi gay...

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK." Wonwoo berguling-guling frustasi, tidak kuat membayangkannya lebih lanjut lagi. Dia sudah dipermainkan takdir, Wonwoo benar-benar merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan saat ini.

"Aku akan membatalkan kontrak itu secepatnya!"

Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidur kembali, namun kedua matanya menolak untuk menuruti perintah saraf motoriknya. Disela-sela malam itu, tiba-tiba wajah Mingyu kembali terlintas dikepalanya, entah sudah berapa kali wajah tidak tampan itu mengganggu Wonwoo.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, ada setitik rasa pernasaran Wonwoo mengenai si Mingyu ini, siapa dia hingga semua orang menuruti perkataannya? Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kalimat Jihoon yang mengatakan jika Mingyu adalah aktor _super terkenal._

Meskipun Wonwoo yakin itu adalah kalimat sindiran, tapi pasti ada maksud dibalik kalimat itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan Wonwoo kini sudah berada di depan laptop miliknya dan menelurusi dua kata yang sangat memengaruhi kehidupannya seminggu terakhir.

Saat Wonwoo menekan enter, belasan berita terbaru muncul dengan cepat.

 _Kim Mingyu, aktor muda berbakat yang baru saja memenangi penghargaan sebagai aktor terbaik untuk yang ketiga kalinya berturut-turut_

Jadi Mingyu itu benar-benar aktor terkenal? Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengenalinya? Apakah Wonwoo terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga melupakan dunia luar, Wonwoo seketika merasa dirinya benar-benar tinggal di dalam goa atau hutan.

 _Aktor terbaik saat ini, Kim Mingyu berencana akan memainkan judul film baru yang akan diproduksi tahun ini._

 _Kim Mingyu di duga menjalin kasih dengan lawan main 'langganannya' Yoon Jeonghan?_

Mata Wonwoo terhenti pada satu judul berita yang entah kenapa begitu menarik perhatiannya, jemari panjangnya menggerakan mouse dan membuka berita itu.

"Jadi dia benar-benar gay? Dan... dia sudah memiliki pacar?"

Wonwoo tidak sengaja melihat sebuah link tautan yang membawanya pada salah satu film yang Mingyu mainkan, film ini belum lama, mungkin sekitar enam bulan yang lalu dirilis.

Jemarinya menekan tombol play untuk memutar film itu, saat ia melihat Mingyu yang mulai berakting pandangannya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari layar laptop itu.

Mingyu di sana, di dalam laptop milik Wonwoo. Dengan peran yang sedang dimainkannya, Wonwoo nyaris hampir lupa dengan sifat asli pemuda itu. Mata tajam Wonwoo memandang fokus layar laptopnya, memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang diciptakan oleh tubuh sempurna Mingyu.

"Aktingnya... benar-benar bagus."

Seolah pemuda itu sedang meninggalkan dirinya yang asli dan menjadi orang lain.

Wonwoo melipat lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Masih fokus dengan laptop di hadapannya, sesekali ia tertawa karna adegan lucu di film itu, sesekali ia nyaris membentak karna adegan lainnya yang membuatnya kesal.

Malam itu Wonwoo habiskan dengan menonton beberapa film yang Mingyu mainkan, dan berakhir tertidur tepat di depan laptop miliknya yang masih memutar film terakhir.

.

.

.

"Sebelah sini Wonwoo- _ssi,_ " Somi memimpin Wonwoo berjalan.

Wonwoo dibelakang melangkah dengan malas, pagi ini ia terbangun dengan punggung yang begitu sakit, lebih buruk dibandingkan salah bantal, rasa sakitnya tidak separah terkilir, tapi cukup mengganggu aktivitas mandi paginya tadi.

Ia ingat jika semalaman waktu tidak bisa tidurnya dihabiskan dengan menonton film, lebih-lebih itu adalah film yang dimainkan Mingyu, Wonwoo merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila.

Wonwoo terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai ia lupa jika Somi sudah memberhentikan langkahnya dan nyaris menabrak wanita cantik itu, Somi tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Mendorong sebuah pintu hingga engselnya bergerak.

"Silahkan masuk, Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo berjalan masuk, udara dari penyejuk ruangan yang menyambutnya pertama kali. Wonwoo merasakan hawa dingin yang lebih rendah dibandingkan luar ruangan.

"Halo, kau pasti Wonwoo."

Wonwoo belum sepenuhnya melihat isi ruangan, namun ia sudah disambut dengan nada kelewat ceria dari seseorang.

Seseorang itu tersenyum kelewat bahagia di sofa yang sedang didudukinya, Wonwoo hanya memandangi dirinya diam sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dan berujar. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu."

Dia memasang wajah terkejut yang kentara sekali tidak sedang dibuat-buat. "Astaga, apakah kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Wonwoo memandangi pemuda bahagia dihadapannya bingung, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau memang tidak terkenal, Seokmin. Akui saja jika popularitasku lebih dibanding dirimu."

Wonwoo memandang ke arah sosok lainnya yang kini sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai, oke, dari kesimpulan pendeknya Wonwoo tahu jika pemuda bahagia yang sebelumnya menyapa itu bernama Seokmin.

"Enak saja, walaupun aku tidak sepopuler Mingyu, fansku tidak kalah banyak, tahu!" Pemuda bahagia─bernama Seokmin itu menatap jengkel yang diberi perisa cemberut kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Namun ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Seokmin seolah itu bukanlah prioritas utamanya, ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. "Hai, namaku Wen Junhui jika kau tidak mengenaliku, senang bertemu denganmu."

Kedua mata Wonwoo membola, nama itu, ia ingat jika teman wanitanya pernah menyebut-nyebut dan memekikan nama itu. Wen Junhui! Aktor China yang kini lebih senang bermain film di Korea itu, Wonwoo tahu dia!

"Kau Wen Junhui pemain film China itukan? Astaga, teman-temanku pernah membicarakanmu!"

Junhui terkekeh, "Lihat kan, aku bahkan lebih terkenal dibandingkan dirimu, Seokmin."

Seokmin memutar bola matanya jengkel dengan raut cemberut dan tidak memberikan komentar apapun lagi.

Di dalam ruangan itu baru ada dua orang pemain─ada tiga jika ditambah dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo menatap sekeliling, beberapa kru sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di tangannya, mungkin sutradara akan tiba sebentar lagi, ini memang pertemuan para pemain, tapi─

"Dimana pemain lainnya?" Wonwoo bertanya penasaran kepada Seokmin dan Junhui. Jika dilihat-lihat dalam ruangan besar ini, bahkan ruangan ini terlalu besar untuk jumlah orang sesedikit ini.

Junhui mengedikkan bahu, "Jeonghan sedang dalam perjalanan, Mingyu? tidak tahu, dia biasanya sih tidak ingin menghadiri pertemuan semacam ini."

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan, setidaknya ia senang karna tidak akan bertemu dengan makhluk mesum yang satu itu.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka, disamping Seokmin yang terus menerus berusaha akrab dengan Wonwoo. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita─

"Jeonghan hyung, kenapa kau lama sekali?!" Seokmin dan suara berisiknya.

─ternyata adalah seorang lelaki, Wonwoo menatap pemuda dihadapannya, cantik, terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki jakun.

Wonwoo baru ingat jika ia pernah melihat pemuda ini dalam video promosi film dalam layar monitor besar yang biasa terpampang di pusat perbelanjaan─dan dia baru ingat jika disana juga ada Mingyu sebagai lawan mainnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa macetnya kota Seoul di siang hari usai jam makan siang seperti ini? Di luar panas sekali kalau kau mau tahu." Suaranya cukup lembut, untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang sangat─kelewat berat.

Jeonghan memasang wajah sebal, tangannya bergerak cepat mengubah fungsi menjadi sebuah kipas darurat, jari-jari panjangnya bergerak teratur, Wonwoo masih terdiam memandangi pemuda itu.

"Ah, siapa dia?" Pemuda cantik itu baru sadar jika ada sosok lain yang tidak dikenalinya, ia memandang Wonwoo kemudian mengalihkan arah pandangnya kepada Seokmin dan Junhui.

"Jeon Wonwoo, lawan mainnya Mingyu nanti." Junhui yang menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

Wonwoo yang namanya disebut-sebut akhirnya buka suara, "Halo, aku Jeon Wonwoo, senang bertemu denganmu, Jeonghan- _ssi_."

"Panggil saja aku Jeonghan, jangan terlalu formal begitu." Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo ramah diiringi tawa renyah yang keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya.

"Jadi... dia pacarnya Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya dalam dirinya sendiri, matanya tak kunjung berhenti menatap pemuda berambut panjang dihadapannya. Cantik, wajah yang ramah, dan juga senyum yang anggun. Pemuda ini memang cantik.

"Biasanya Jeonghan yang menjadi peran utama bersama Mingyu, tapi sekarang kau sudah menggeser posisi legendaris dia, Wonwoo." Seokmin berceloteh ringan berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang menatap Jeonghan segan.

Jeonghan hanya menaikan bahu, "Begitulah."

Jadi dia akan menggantikan posisi pemuda cantik ini?

Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa rendah diri saat melihat Jeonghan dan mengetahui fakta tersebut. Bukan karna Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu, jangan salah paham. Wonwoo masih lurus selurus jalan tol, ingat?

Lagipula Wonwoo akan membatalkan kontraknya setelah ini, mungkin saja pada akhirnya mereka akan bermain bersama lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Tabok saya coba tabok /ditabok beneran/ bilangnya mau apdet cepet. Ahahahahahahahaha maap ya :'D

Oke aku gamau bikin Wonu labil karna orang ketiga, dia udah cukup labil sama hidupnya yang mau lurus ato belok itu (?) jadi aku bakalan bikin Mingew yang labil kali ini. Ayo jadikan emak sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan meanie! (?)

Siapa yang bilang Mingew mesum? Siapa! Dia bukan mesum, dia itu napsuan! /Ditonjok/

Aku hampir kena webe, untungnya ga bener-bener jadi webe, jadi review lagi coba biar webe aku gak nongol-nongol lagi :'D

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Actor and Ms Actor

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babehnya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YAOI, Light OOC, Polos!Wonwoo, Mesum!Mingyu(?), alur gak jelas, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bukan sesuatu yang dapat dianggap mudah, pertemuan pertama para pemain hari itu sebenarnya membuat Wonwoo gugup. Wonwoo bahkan tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam bidang ini, namun ia harus disandingkan dengan sederet aktor-aktor terkenal.

Ini hanyalah pertemuan para pemain penting, banyak orang yang berjalan kesana kemari─sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, membawa berlapis-lapis tumpukan kertas tebal.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan hari ini, namun sedikit banyak ia tahu dari Seokmin jika pertemuan ini membahas tentang alur cerita yang akan dimainkan, dan proses syuting yang nantinya akan berlangsung.

Salah satu kru disana sudah memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertemuan ini. Junhui, Seokmin, Jeonghan, dan pemain lainnya sudah siap di tempat masing-masing. Wonwoo juga sudah akan duduk di tempat duduknya sebelum─

"Halo manis, kau merindukanku?"

─ia merasakan deru nafas hangat di sekitar tengkuknya.

Wonwoo reflek menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, matanya membulat dan yang dapat ia lakukan kini hanyalah menatap galak pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku? Apakah kau lupa jika aku adalah pemeran utamanya disini, sayang?" Jelas sekali Mingyu saat ini sedang menyombongkan derajatnya itu, Wonwoo menatap Junhui penuh tanya, katanya makhluk ini tidak akan datang?!

Junhui yang ditatap Wonwoo juga terlihat bingung. "Gyu? Tumben sekali kau ingin ikut pertemuan pertama para pemain?"

Mingyu melirik Junhui dengan ekor matanya, "Tidak apa, aku hanya bosan di apartemen," mata tajamnya beralih menatap Wonwoo penuh arti dengan senyum menggoda, "Ingin mencari sesuatu yang menarik disini."

Wonwoo tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu kesal melihat setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Mingyu.

Lalu pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang begitu ramah tampak di ujung pintu, senyum tipisnya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah berhias kedua mata teduhnya itu.

Langkah kakinya konstan menelusuri ruangan tersebut, lalu terhenti tepat di ujung ruangan. "Aku Hong Jisoo, sutradara yang bertanggung jawab untuk film kali ini. Mohon kerja samanya." Suaranya lembut namun penuh ketegasan, bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan perdebatan romantis ini saat sutradara sudah datang, sayang?"

Yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap nyalang Mingyu dengan aura penuh kebencian, tapi Mingyu tidak gentar sedikitpun. Malah terus memerhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang bagaimanapun tetap terlihat manis─sekalipun ia sedang marah.

 _Ah... dia memang sangat manis._

Semua pemain membaca naskah dengan fokus─kecuali Mingyu, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh naskah tersebut, lebih memilih untuk menopang dagu sambil menatap Wonwoo sepanjang waktu dan itu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo risih, pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu tenang sebelum Wonwoo memecahkannya dengan suara bernada protes, "Apa-apaan ini? Aku akan berciuman dengannya?!" Wonwoo secara tidak sopan menunjuk Mingyu tepat di depan hidung mancungnya.

(Padahal kau berkata ingin membatalkan kontrak tersebut, lalu kenapa kau harus memprotes salah satu adegan di dalam naskah itu, Won. Itu bukanlah urusanmu, kan?)

"Tentu saja, dia kan pasanganmu dalam film ini." Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo spontan, dahinya mengerut bingung.

Mingyu memberikan tatapan kemenangan saat Wonwoo tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, "Kenapa? Apakah kau ingin lebih dari berciuman? Jika kau ingin aku bisa menambahkannya─"

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Tuan Kim!" Kalimat bernada ketus itu memotong perkataan Mingyu dengan cepat.

Jika saja ini orang lain dan bukan Wonwoo, mungkin Mingyu sudah membentaknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata-kata. Jangan salah sangka, Mingyu terkadang baik. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang menghinanya─menurut Mingyu hal semacam itu menghina harga dirinya.

Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan kembali memerhatikan bagaimana wajah manis itu berganti-ganti ekspresi tiap detiknya─mengabaikan penghinaan Wonwoo tadi. Mingyu dapat menebak jika pemuda ini sedang membayangkan dirinya nanti saat memerankan semua adegan dalam naskah itu.

Mingyu tidak dapat memungkiri jika ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pemuda ini, wajahnya, matanya, kulitnya, tubuhnya, suaranya...

Oh tidak.

Mingyu nyaris gila jika membayangkan dirinya berada di atas Wonwoo dan pemuda manis itu yang mendesahkan namanya keras, bagaimana suara itu akan terdengar, ya?

 _Otak dan pikiranmu, Ming._

.

.

.

Acara pembacaan naskah pertama itu berlangsung sangat alot, sungguh.

Entah karna pikiran Wonwoo yang begitu kusut atau entah karna kehadiran Mingyu yang begitu menjengkelkan hati.

Mingyu mungkin bosan─pada dasarnya Mingyu memang tidak suka menghadiri hal semacam ini. Jadi ia sudah berhenti menatapi Wonwoo dan sekarang lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat, aksi ketidakminatan─dan Wonwoo senang, jika perlu, Mingyu pergi saja dari sini.

Para kru sedang berdiskusi dengan pemain lain, mungkin alur cerita atau hal-hal lain yang perlu mereka siapkan untuk film ini, setelah Wonwoo sadari, ternyata ada pemain lainnya yang baru Wonwoo lihat.

Ada seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tidak menunjukkan dirinya orang Asia sama sekali─tapi aksennya Asia sekali, sedang mendiskusikan hal yang tidak dapat Wonwoo dengar dengan seorang kru. Lalu ada seorang pemuda lainnya, dari nada bicaranya yang kentara sekali seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru bisa membaca, Wonwoo tahu jika ia dari luar negeri.

Lalu Wonwoo tahu dia berkewarganegaraan China saat Junhui berbicara bahasa mandarin dengannya yang masih dapat Wonwoo pahami sedikit-sedikit.

Wonwoo merosot pada dudukan kursinya, menenggelamkan dirinya diantara keramaian ini. Tidak minat melakukan apapun selain tangannya yang bergerak asal membolak-balik naskah film itu. Untuk apa juga ia menghadiri pertemuan ini jika pada akhirnya ia tidak menjadi pemain di film ini?

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin coba melihat akting diantara pemeran utama. Coba lakukan salah satu adegan dalam naskah ini." Jisoo berkata dengan nada tenang.

Mingyu yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas meja seperti anjing laut langsung menegakkan tubuhnya seolah ia baru saja dibangunkan oleh listrik kejut.

Berbading terbalik dengan Wonwoo, ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah manisnya, Wonwoo memandang sang sutradara yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Maaf, apakah kau meminta aku dan Mingyu─"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin melihat _chemistry_ diantara kalian berdua, pemeran utama."

Wonwoo memandang si sutradara itu, ia mengatakan hal itu seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah dilakukan seperti membalik telapak tangan. Tapi Wonwoo tahu jika inilah yang namanya profesionalitas kerja.

"Kau ingin aku memeragakan bagian yang mana, Jisoo-ya?" Mingyu membalik-balik naskah yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ia sentuh, melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Jisoo.

Seharushnya Wonwoo dapat memperkirakan ini, seharusnya ia dapat memikirkan cara untuk mengakali hal ini, dan seharusnya juga Wonwoo dapat menyadari jika ia hanyalah pemain amatir diantara aktor-aktor terkenal ini.

Jadi sudah pasti ini memang akan dilakukan.

Wonwoo semestinya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Seungcheol untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar keduanya dalam satu dekade terakhir─yang pertama saat ia menandatangi kontrak.

"Kita coba yang mudah saja dulu, mungkin..." Jisoo mengusap dagunya pelan, pose berpikir. "Saat pesta dansa dimulai?"

Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, Wonwoo bahkan baru tahu jika ada adegan berdansa. Ini film macam apa, sih? Kepanikannya semakin menjadi saat ia menyadari jika dansa atau semacamnya bukanlah bidangnya.

Yang Wonwoo ingat dulu dia pernah melakukan _cover_ dance suatu grup ternama saat masih sekolah menengah, dan dia bersumpah untuk dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah menonton video itu lagi.

Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang menggelayuti kepalanya saat tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu menariknya untuk berdiri, menuntunnya melangkah ke tengah, menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang disana.

"T-tunggu dulu, kita tidak perlu melakukan ini, a-aku, aku tidak akan memainkan film ini." Wonwoo berbisik kepada Mingyu, suaranya tergagap panik.

Mingyu tidak memerdulikan ucapan Wonwoo, pandangannya teralih menatap penjuru ruangan. "Tidak perlu pakai lagu dansa, kan?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya, panik setengah mati dengan semua ini. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Hey, kau mendengarkanku tidak, aku akan membatalkan kontrak ini bodoh─"

Ketika para kru menggeleng, Mingyu kembali memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Wonwoo. Tatapan matanya berubah, memerhatikan wajah pemuda itu dalam-dalam seolah Wonwoo adalah seseorang yang begitu digilai dan dicintainya.

Darah Wonwoo mendesir, ia dapat dengan jelas merasakannya, ini sosok yang sama seperti yang ia tonton di laptopnya kemarin malam, sosok lainnya yang mengurung Mingyu, Wonwoo seakan-akan sedang melihat seseorang dengan fisik sama namun kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ini Kim Mingyu yang sedang berakting.

Tatapan dari mata tajam itu seperti menghipnotis Wonwoo, perlahan rasa panik yang menjalar disekitar tubuhnya berangsur hilang. Wonwoo tidak ada pilihan lain sekarang selain melakukan ini.

Harusnya Wonwoo tidak pernah menuruti permohonan Seungcheol jika tahu ia akan tertarik terlalu jauh ke dalam dunia ini.

Saat Wonwoo merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, Wonwoo tahu ini akan sulit, disela-sela bahunya yang bergetar, Wonwoo berusaha untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Mingyu perlahan. Menunggu-nunggu Mingyu untuk bergerak duluan.

"Santai saja." Mingyu berbisik, Wonwoo mendapati suaranya begitu lembut, seolah dia bukanlah orang yang melecehkannya minggu lalu. Wonwoo melemaskan bahunya sedikit─ia berusaha sekali untuk rileks.

Mingyu melangkah mundur, Wonwoo mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Beberapa kali langkahnya hampir menginjak kaki pemuda dihadapannya, Wonwoo beberapa kali juga menggumamkan kata maaf yang dibalas senyuman yang sama oleh Mingyu.

Langkah kaki mereka berayun bersama, aroma rambut Wonwoo tercium dengan kuat dari jarak sedekat ini, Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa namun ia diam-diam menikmati aroma itu. Membaui aroma khas Wonwoo itu dalam-dalam.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo namun pemuda manis itu berusaha sekali untuk menghindari kontak mata, ia menundukkan wajahnya penuh malu, disamping Wonwoo juga harus sangat fokus dengan langkah kakinya.

Mereka berhenti berdansa setelah beberapa kali langkah, di seberang ruangan para pemain, kru, dan sutradara masih memerhatikan mereka fokus, wajah Wonwoo memerah karna menurutnya ini adalah adegan yang begitu memalukan dan tatapan mereka itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan keadaan Wonwoo saat ini.

Profesional memang beda, jika saja Wonwoo yang sedang menonton mungkin dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi dirinya sendiri.

Saat pemuda tinggi itu memberhentikan langkahnya, Wonwoo kembali menatapnya, seperti menunggu sesuatu, dan memang Wonwoo tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, Wonwoo dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak rasional seakan ia memang sedang berada pada ruangan dansa, dan seseorang di hadapannya ini memanglah teman dansanya─atau kekasih yang begitu dicintainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, bukan untuk mencium. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan bibirnya menjauhi bibir Wonwoo, lalu berpindah ke dekat telinganya. Berbisik yang masih dapat didengar seisi ruangan ini karna efek ruang kedap suara.

"Jika kau melihat keindahan cemerlang dirimu merekah dibalik bayangan cermin kamarmu, sesekali ingatlah bahwa disini ada seseorang yang rela mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan nyawanya demi menjaga kau yang begitu dicintainya agar selalu tersenyum."

Kalimat _keju_ , Mingyu jelas sekali sedang menggoda Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali menyatukan tatapan mereka, wajah Wonwoo sudah sangat merah, lebih merah dibanding kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat dari dalam panci.

"Wow, Gyu. Kalimat itu kan tidak ada di naskah." Junhui berkomentar.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, seluruh dirinya yang begitu mempesona tadi menghilang dan tergantikan kembali dengan dirinya yang asli.

Dia mengecup pipi Wonwoo yang masih memerah dan melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo. Tawanya pecah, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Wonwoo masih berdiri mematung disana, merasa setengah dirinya hampir saja menghilang. Kalimat yang Mingyu bisikkan terngiang keras ditelinganya dan diulang-ulang oleh saraf otaknya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak marah saat Mingyu mengecup pipinya.

Saat kesadarannya sudah sedikit kembali, ia melangkah kaku kembali ke tempat duduknya, membiarkan fakta jika Mingyu kembali menatapinya seolah ia ingin memakan Wonwoo.

"Tadi, apa yang baru terjadi?" Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa dirinya ling-lung.

Oh tolong, Wonwoo bukanlah wanita yang akan luluh saat digombali kalimat _keju_ seperti itu.

Jisoo berdehem, mulai memberi komentar. "Mingyu seperti biasa memang selalu bagus, tapi Wonwoo itu benar-benar kaku."

Mingyu langsung melirik Jisoo, menjawab sang sutradara. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya, hyung."

Jisoo menatap Mingyu penuh selidik. "Tumben sekali kau memanggilku hyung."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Mingyu berkata cuek memutar bola matanya sambil bertopang dagu.

Jisoo hanya dapat menghela nafas, sudah terlalu hafal dengan sikap tidak sopan Mingyu. "Kurasa pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai sini saja, aku harap Mingyu dapat menangani Wonwoo dengan baik sebelum hari pengambilan gambar tiba."

 _Menangani,_ seolah-olah Wonwoo adalah bayi berumur dua bulan yang baru bisa mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Dengan kalimat pendek yang diucapkan Jisoo, pertemuan hari itu selesai.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu. Wonwoo ingin langsung pulang, tapi ternyata di pertengahan jalan bis yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba mogok. Hari ini terasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan.

Pemuda Jeon itu melirik sedikit ke arah pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam malam, sialnya bis tersebut mogok di jalan yang sangat tidak tepat. Dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun sangat deras, mau tidak mau ia harus berteduh di salah satu toko yang sudah tutup.

Mungkin Wonwoo bisa naik taksi, tapi hatinya begitu tidak rela mengeluarkan kocek sedalam itu. Bukan karna Wonwoo pelit, dia itu harus hidup hemat. Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa berjalan kaki hampir satu jam lamanya─demi menghemat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Wonwoo mengambil kunci pintu di sakunya dan membuka pintu kayu tersebut perlahan, saat matanya menangkap pemandangan dalam rumah dahinya reflek berkerut.

Bukan─rumahnya masih sama, dengan beberapa perabotan berkualitas standar. Tapi lampu rumahnya menyala, Wonwoo sangat ingat jika sebelum ia pergi ia telah mematikan semua lampu rumah, itu kebiasaannya.

Mungkin dia yang lupa, Wonwoo tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut dan dengan cepat melangkah ke arah kamar tidurnya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi Wonwoo langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, membasuh tubuhnya sesaat. Setelah mandi Wonwoo sudah berencana untuk langsung tidur. Namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat terlelap. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidur kurang lebih selama lima menit. Namun matanya sama sekali tidak ingin terpejam.

Wonwoo hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi, padahal ia sangat lelah.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo teringat dengan akting pemuda itu. Wonwoo sedari dulu selalu mengidam-idamkan bakat seperti Mingyu, sungguh, jika bukan karna sifat mesumnya itu mungkin Wonwoo akan mengaguminya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak mengagumi Mingyu, jangan salah sangka.

Wonwoo merasa ingin melihat sosok yang sedang berakting itu lagi─bukan sosok mesum yang kurang ajar. Tapi sosok dewasa yang begitu diidolakan para wanita itu. Jadi akhirnya ia kembali mencari-cari judul film lainnya yang Mingyu mainkan di depan laptop miliknya.

Wonwoo tidak ingin menonton Mingyu, ia hanya bosan dan tidak bisa tidur, sungguh.

Mingyu memang profesional. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak meragukan aktingnya, ia hebat dalam mengatur ekpresi, gerakan tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat alami dan tidak kaku. Harus Wonwoo akui jika Mingyu itu─

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah penggemarku."

─sangat hebat dalam berakting, kata-kata itu tidak pernah selesai Wonwoo pikirkan.

Wonwoo terlonjak dari tempat duduknya saat menyadari keberadaan Mingyu di belakang dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan tepat kearahnya, jarak diantara mereka terlalu dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Wonwoo gelagapan saat menyadari apa yang sedang ditontonnya sekarang. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak untuk menutup layar laptop. Menyembunyikan barang bukti utama.

Wajahnya merah padam semacam gincu yang biasa dikenakan wanita. Mingyu masih bergeming di posisinya, belum berniat untuk bergerak, menyeringai saat melihat keadaan Wonwoo dengan wajah merahnya itu, Wonwoo tertangkap basah sedang menonton filmnya.

"Jika memang kau adalah fansku kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan hal tersebut, aku bisa saja memberikan tanda tanganku jika kau mau. Atau... kau ingin tanda yang lainnya? Di lehermu, mungkin?"

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak melebarkan matanya dan mendelik murka saat mendengar kalimat vulgar itu.

Akhirnya dengan kesabaran penuh Wonwoo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Mengabaikan perkataan tidak sopan Mingyu barusan. Baru menyadari hal lainnya yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Kenapa kau berada di dalam kamarku?!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Hanya berkunjung."

"Bukan itu maksudku sial! kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini? Jelas-jelas aku sudah mengunci pintu depan! Dan sejak kapan kau mengetahui alamatku?!"

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Kau lupa dengan resumemu, sayang? Kau menuliskan segalanya disana, dan juga, kunci duplikat itu tidak akan sulit untuk dibuat, kan?"

Mata sipit Wonwoo makin lebar. Pantas saja lampu rumahnya sudah menyala sebelum ia pulang tadi!

"Kau menduplikat kunci rumah orang lain! Kau mengganggu privasi orang lain!" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Orang lain? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Kenapa kau begitu kasar kepadaku?" Mingyu memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, bahunya mendadak turun karna kesedihan palsu.

Perkataan Mingyu itu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo naik darah, orang ini benar-benar kurang ajar. "Keluar dari sini! Astaga, aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke polisi! Dasar penguntit!"

Wonwoo mendorong-dorong tubuh besar Mingyu namun tidak berarti apapun, tiba-tiba pemuda tinggi tersebut mengcengkram pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. "Kau benar-benar ingin kucium? Jika kau berteriak dan mendorongku sekali lagi aku tidak segan-segan untuk mencumbumu hingga pagi."

Pemuda kurus itu membeku, sebelum Wonwoo dapat mengeluarkan suaranya Mingyu sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maumu?!" Wonwoo berkata ketus, namun tidak semenyebalkan sebelumnya. Mungkin takut Mingyu menciumnya─tidak.

"Aku harus melatihmu berakting, sayang. Jadi aku akan menginap disini."

"APA?!"

"Wajah terkejutmu itu sangat manis. Apa sekarang aku boleh menciummu?" Dengan sekali hentak Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kim!"

"Jangan sok galak seperti itu, wajah meronamu tadi pagi masih sangat segar diingatanku, apa kau ingin kubuat merona lagi?"

Wonwoo mendecih, menatap Mingyu bengis menyebalkan, tangannya terkepal kuat, godaan untuk meninju wajah pemuda di hadapannya hampir menguasainya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai latihannya?" Mingyu bertanya, matanya bergeling menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama diantara keduanya, Wonwoo berujar pelan. "Apa kau percaya kiamat?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung. "Entahlah, kenapa?"

"Karna sehari setelah kiamat baru aku mau bermain film denganmu!"

Mingyu terkekeh, baru sadar apa maksud perkataan Wonwoo. "Kau lucu, aku tidak percaya kau memiliki selera humor selucu itu."

Wonwoo kembali berujar tajam. "Aku tidak akan bermain film denganmu! Astaga, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini secepatnya karna aku akan menelepon Seungcheol hyung sekarang untuk membatalkan kontraknya!"

Tangannya meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya, bermaksud untuk melancarkan ancamannya barusan. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi Mingyu dengan cepat merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangannya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan dilempar ke atas kasur. Matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang kini tepat berada di atasnya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo datar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Wonwoo, "Aku bahkan sampai kesini hanya untuk melatihmu, aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan, apa kau perlu sedikit rangsangan dulu agar dapat menghayati peran ini?"

Nada suaranya begitu datar dan senyumannya membuat Wonwoo merinding, saat Wonwoo menyadari tangan Mingyu yang sudah mulai menyentuh bagian dadanya ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"K-kalau begitu cepat selesaikan semua ini!"

Mingyu menyeringai licik, "Apa kau harus selalu kugoda dulu baru akan menurut, hm?"

Wajah manis Wonwoo berubah merah memalukan, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, membuang muka. "Kapan kita akan mulai jika kau tetap berada diatasku, bodoh!"

Mingyu tertawa tampan. "Kau benar."

Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit berdiri, saat kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat Wonwoo tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu sudah berada dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan berani.

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Wonwoo, seolah pemuda manis itu tersebut sedang menantangnya.

Wonwoo tidak ingin dipermalukan lagi oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo berjanji dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau lagi digoda oleh pemuda mesum tersebut. Wonwoo harus menang dari Mingyu kali ini, untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya.

Mingyu menyeringai, Wonwoo menantangnya, Mingyu suka tantangan.

Seringaiannya makin melebar saat menyadari Wonwoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menegakan tubuhnya, Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo sebenarnya begitu gugup.

 _Kita lihat siapa yang menang, Won-woo-hyung._

Dalam hitungan milidetik Mingyu sudah berada tepat di depan Wonwoo, menariknya semakin mendekat. Membuat jarak pandang diantara mereka semakin jelas. "Tahap pertama, tatap mataku."

Wonwoo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo serius. Pemuda manis itu hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Mingyu, menatap mata kecoklatan itu lamat-lamat.

Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hidung mereka menempel, "Kedua, abaikan segalanya dan anggap aku adalah pasangan yang paling kau cintai."

Keberanian yang sebelumnya Wonwoo kumpulkan sirna seketika, bisa-bisanya Mingyu merubah ekspresinya secepat itu. Dia benar-benar profesional, dan Wonwoo hanyalah ibarat anak kucing dihadapan seekor singa.

Sial, Wonwoo merasa kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dengan segala keberanian yang sebelumnya sempat melebur, Wonwoo mencoba menatap sepasang mata coklat itu dalam, seakan-akan Mingyu memanglah seseorang yang paling dicintai Wonwoo.

Mereka saling menatap, tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka sedikitpun selama hampir tiga menit.

Dan Wonwoo mendapati jantungnya nyaris meledak.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai wajah Wonwoo, ia tidak mengerti, seperti tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelus pipi putih itu pelan.

Wonwoo terlarut dengan tatapan mata kecoklatan itu, ia bahkan tidak memberontak saat Mingyu mengelus pipinya, seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang mengunci pergerakannya saat ini.

Lalu entah sejak kapan Mingyu semakin mendekatkan bibir mereka, dan Mingyu sendiri terkejut karna Wonwoo yang tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Aku rasa sekarang aku boleh menciummu." Ia bergumam pelan sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dengan cepat, Wonwoo mendengarnya, namun ia tetap tidak menolaknya.

Wonwoo dapat merasakannya, bibir tebal Mingyu yang menempel dengan bibir tipisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Mingyu melumat bibir tipisnya, memainkan bibirnya atas bawah. Ciuman Mingyu tidaklah lembut, namun juga tidak kasar. Seolah ia sedang mencurahkan segala cinta dan hasratnya dalam ciuman itu.

Tolong katakan, Wonwoo itu masih lurus, _kan_?

Wonwoo merasa dirinya sudah sepenuhnya sinting.

Bibir mereka masih menempel, hingga akhirnya ia mendorong bahu lebar Mingyu perlahan. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan sekitar wajahnya kembali memanas.

Mingyu tersenyum nakal, "Penghayatan yang bagus, aku tidak menyangka kita akan cocok secepat ini. Bukankah kau yang sebelumnya menolak dengan keras peran ini? Kau bahkan kini berciuman denganku. Aku tidak percaya."

Wonwoo menggosok bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah jambu.

"A-aku harus ke kamar mandi!" Wonwoo berujar ketus, berusaha membuat wajahnya menyeramkan namun gagal total karna ia masih malu berat dengan semua ini. Pemuda manis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat setelah mengambil ponselnya, meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian disana.

Mingyu terbengong selama sekian detik.

Lalu sesaat setelah itu ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya, semacam orang frustasi. Tapi dibalik gerakan tersebut sebenarnya bibirnya sedang tertarik ke atas, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Astaga, apa-apaan dia, dia yang menantangku, dia juga yang lari dengan wajah merona seperti itu."

Harus Mingyu akui, mendapati pemuda emo tersebut mengeluarkan rona kemerahan di wajah datarnya adalah suatu kebanggaan tersediri baginya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak santai di dalam kamar mandi, setelah kabur dari Mingyu dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi Wonwoo dapat bernafas sedikit lega.

Kim Mingyu berada di rumahnya, dan kini ia bahkan dipermalukan di rumahnya sendiri! Wonwoo merasa amarah kembali menguasai dirinya. Dia yang berusaha menantang Mingyu barusan, tapi ia berakhir kalah lagi.

Wonwoo sudah bertekad, ia tidak akan kalah lagi dengan Mingyu!

Lalu setelah itu Wonwoo menekan ponsel hitam yang sedang berada digenggamannya. Tangannya bergerak dengan terburu-buru, mencari-cari kontak seseorang, lalu meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Hyung, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak akan membatalkan kontrak itu!"

Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh dari seberang sana, seperti badan yang terjatuh dari atas kasur. "Kau serius, Won? Ya ampun kau memang yang terbaik! Aku sangat menyayangi mu, Won!" Suara Seungcheol kelewat bahagia.

"Ya, kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti, hyung. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu saja hari ini."

"Baiklah, Won, selamat beristirahat. Kita bertemu lagi nanti." Seungcheol bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Setelah Wonwoo menekan tombol _end,_ ia menatap dinding kamar mandi kosong.

"Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, Kim Mingyu! Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang kali ini!" Setelah itu dengan percaya diri Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandinya yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu penyataan perang Wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia kembali bertanya kepada Mingyu dengan percaya diri. "Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo, tersenyum lalu membuka pakaian atasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau membuka bajumu?!" Wonwoo berujuar tajam, tubuh bagian atas Mingyu sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke atas kasur, "Tidur denganmu, tentu saja."

Wonwoo meronta di bawah Mingyu, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. "Tidak akan! Aku lebih baik tidur di luar dibandingkan sekamar denganmu!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Ini adalah salah satu tahap latihan kita. Kau tidak ingin membangun _chemistry_ dengan pasanganmu ini, hah?"

"Jangan mimpi! Dasar kau pemuda mesum!"

Mingyu lama-lama jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala Wonwoo, dengan cepat ia mengunci kedua tangan pemuda manis itu di sisi wajahnya, kembali mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa saja menyerangmu saat ini juga, jadi, kau pilih tidur denganku atau bermain denganku?"

Wonwoo melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mendecih pelan. "L-lepaskan aku sial atau aku─akh!"

Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, menindih Wonwoo. Dada mereka sempura menempel, membuatnya dapat dengan jelas merasakan detak jantung Wonwoo yang berpacu tidak beraturan. Mengintimidasi Wonwoo, mendesak pemuda di bawahnya ini untuk menjawab pertanyaannya lebih cepat.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, manis."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah lagi, ini terlalu memalukan jika harus diucapkan. Wonwoo membungkam mulutnya beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya luluh juga. "Tidur denganmu, jelas saja!" Ia berusaha membuat suaranya ketus, tapi malah sebuah cicitan yang keluar.

Mingyu terkekeh saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah benar-benar memerah. Semua ini memang menyenangkan, dia terlalu menikmati semua ini sampai-sampai lupa rencana awalnya datang kemari.

"Kalau begitu," Mingyu berguling tepat disebelah Wonwoo, melepaskan kukungan lengan kekarnya pada tubuh kurus itu. "Kita tidur." Tanpa bertanya apapun kepada Wonwoo ia langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggang Wonwoo. Memeluk pemuda kurus tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku masih normal, aku ingin tidur denganmu tapi bukan berarti dengan posisi seperti ini!" Jelas saja Wonwoo tidak terima diperlakukan tidak senonoh seperti ini, dia sudah ingin melemparkan bantalnya sebelum sebuah suara tegas menginterupsi pergerakannya.

Mingyu semakin erat memeluk Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu terkunci dan susah bergerak. "Tidur. atau. bermain?" Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Sayang?"

Jantung Wonwoo berdebar-debar karna marah, bukan karna Mingyu, jangan salah kira. Dia benar-benar harus menahan emosinya pada bocah dihadapannya ini. Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu jika nasib akan mempermainkannya sebegitu jahatnya.

Aksi diam Wonwoo adalah jawaban terbaru yang dapat Mingyu terka.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah anak baik dan kita tidur dengan tenang sekarang. Sekali lagi kau berontak aku tak segan untuk merobek pakaianmu sekarang juga."

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau... benar-benar menyebalkan." Wonwoo mendesis tepat di depan wajah Mingyu, wajah mereka dekat namun tidak dengan pikiran masing-masing, itu ditandai dengan tatapan keduanya─lebih tepatnya Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak menatapi pemuda di hadapannya. Memilih untuk menunduk.

Mingyu mendekap wajah Wonwoo, membenamkan wajah manis itu tepat di perpotongan lehernya. Tertawa kecil lalu menumpukan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Nah, kau juga benar-benar manis."

Wajah Wonwoo masih memerah karna menahan amarah, untung saja Mingyu tidak dapat melihat keadaannya saat ini, jika tidak mungkin Wonwoo sudah kembali dihina.

Seluruh otot-ototnya tegang karna semua perlakuan menyebalkan Mingyu, tapi hari ini adalah hari yang begitu melelahkan. Wonwoo benar-benar butuh istirahat. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya melemas dan kedua matanya tertutup, pikiran mengenai wajah Mingyu dan segala sikap kurang ajarnya hari ini mengantarkannya pada mimpi buruk, sangat buruk.

Mingyu mendapati pemuda didekapannya sudah tertidur, ia memandang Wonwoo dari atas. Lalu memainkan sedikit rambutnya.

"Rambutmu sangat halus, tapi kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Dia berbisik pelan, menatap pemuda yang sudah terlelap itu dengan tatapan kesal, pertanyaan itu hanya seperti angin lalu tanpa adanya balasan.

"Kita lihat kau bisa bertahan sampai kapan dengan sikap keras kepalamu ini, kau mainan terbaikku. Jeon Wonwoo."

Dengan kalimat itu, Mingyu ikut tertidur. Masih dengan tangannya yang merengkuh erat tubuh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Fyuh /lapkeringet/ setelah nulis metrosexual, aku emang lebih nyaman nulis Wonu yang polos lemah gak berdaya...

Maaf kalo chap ini lama, kehidupan kuliah bentar lagi bakal merenggut semua waktuku, akupun sedih :')

Banyak yang nanya ada slight kopel gak di fic ini, pasti ada, kita liat aja nanti siapa yang bakalan nongol. Oh ya, aku mau kasih satu clue, jangan percaya dulu sama apa yang aku bilang di awal ya (?) /ditabok/

 **Makasih :**

 **vinne halinda putri, DOKYEOMMIENAEKKOYA, Itsmevv, DevilPrince, rossadilla17, lulu-shi, hlyeyenpls, awmeanie, Iceu Doger, alwaysmeanie, Kyunie, 17MissCarat, wonuumingyu, .35, HelloItsAYP, Puput828, hvyesung, whatamitoyou, mingguki, sutorobeiri, wonuyaaawn, Chankaisoo, Ara94, g.a, Wonu nikah yuk susah Login(ya ampun kamu susah log ini? XD), wonwonwon, CAT-aoow Jeon, mshynngts, inisapaseh, egatoti, Chinami Kim, xingmyun, equuleusblack, Gigi onta, hysesar17, Wonu bukan pengemis cintaaa(Sumpah pename apa ini? X'D), PeaNdut, Guest, haya, rinrin12, kookies, youngchanl, Uknown, chikincola, utsukushii02, seira minkyu, exoinmylove, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, whchan, Crypt14.**

Dan buat semuanya yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya, maaf aku gak sebutin satu satu yaaaaa :'''''''')

.

Oh ya, terkadang aku justru dapet inspirasi pas ngebaca-baca review kalian loh, jadi aku juga mau makasih ke kalian yang secara gak sadar ngasih aku inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fic ini (?) :'''') Oke review lagi ya biar aku semangat, jangan jadi siders mulu ah.

Sampe jumpa di chapter depan yang gatau kapan apdet~~

A/N : Chap depan meanie dan yang lain udah syuting, janji. :')

Hidup Modus!Mingyu !


End file.
